


One Mages Mistakes

by Rrazz



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/F, Game Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrazz/pseuds/Rrazz
Summary: Dragged away from the life she once knew. A young and inexperienced elf mage must learn quickly what it means to be a Gray Warden. Or all of Fereldin will fall to the Blight. And those she cares about taken from her forever.





	1. Road to Ostigar

The templar watching over the docks narrowed his eyes slightly as the boat reached the docks, two figures climbing out of it. It wasn't his place to judge the people that came and went from the circle tower. However, these two in particular made him nervous.

The first wore armour of an unknown origin. Though it wasn't that the templar was studying. Instead, it was the always grim expression the man bore. His weathered features never seemed to show anything but a grim look that wore down anyone in his presence, or something of that nature. Did that man ever smile? If so, he'd never seen it.

Shaking his head, the guards gaze shifted to the woman that accompanied the *Warden.* Slender and nervous was the first thing that came to mind. She seemed to glance about almost fearfully at the area as she staggered out of the boat and onto the docks. Her pale blue eyes were wide with fear…No, wonder? Had she never been outside the tower before?

He noted her smooth features seemed almost too perfect. And as she tucked a lock of her fiery red hair behind one ear, the templar understood everything. Her pointed ears were a dead give away, she was an elf, hence why she held her appearance so well.

If it wasn't for the strange markings, or tattoos, whatever they were, across her cheeks, chin and forehead, she'd be flawless, though even he had to admit they didn't detract from her natural beauty in the slightest.

As they passed, he offered a slight nod to each in turn, the elf a hesitant one as he nodded the staff and magi robes. "None of them freaks should be out of there." He muttered once he thought they were out of earshot. "No good will come of this…"

* * *

The elf, or Melina as everyone knew her, shivered slightly and pulled the cloak she'd been given by her travelling companion tighter about her figure. Winter was beginning to grip Fereldin. And with it came the icy grip that chilled the ill prepared to the bone. How she wished to be safe and sound in her bed once more, or sitting by the library fire reading a nice book.

But no, she was out here with this…Gray Warden. Something she'd began to question the existence of. Though with Duncan standing before her, it was hard to deny or argue now was it?

Apparently he'd come prepared, for aside from his own horse, there was one for her as well. She didn't say anything unless spoken to, and the warden didn't say anything to her either unless it was important. All she knew, was that they were going to some place, she couldn't remember the name. Though right now, she didn't have any choice but to follow.

As they left the small town that resided on this side of the lake, she couldn't help but turn in the saddle and spare the looming tower that had been her home, and in a way, prison, for the past fifteen years of her life.

One night she'd been full mage. She'd passed her harrowing with flying colours and was done as an apprentice. One night, then everything went to hell…

Her friend, Jowan had come seeking aid. Apparently he was deemed unfit to take the trial and become a proper mage. Why she didn't really know. But he was going to be made Tranquil instead. Striped of all emotion and free will almost. A shell of his former self. The thought alone made her shiver in both disgust and dread.

A plan had been formed, but one she couldn't agree with. He and his companion, Lilly. Would escape, with her help of course, they'd destroy there phylactery's and the templar's wouldn't be able to find them. That way they could escape.

As her flash of memory continued, the elf's head bowed slightly, the hood of her cloak slipping further and obscuring her face. She'd said she would help…Then went straight to the First Enchanter and told him everything. Much as she wanted to help the couple, she couldn't remain silent.

Of course, he'd told her to do just that, help them escape, or rather appear to, instead she lead them straight into the templar's hands and would have gotten her friend killed. Had he not made a last ditch attempt to escape.

The very thought of what he'd done made her skin crawl. Blood magic, the one thing he'd been accused of and denied. The forbidden art of demon worship and damnation, or so they were trained told in training. He used it to escape, likely killing a number of people along the way. And she'd helped him do it.

She'd likely be dead if it not for Duncan. The elf lifted her head slightly and peered out of her hood at the warden. Why her though? She was hardly experienced, or skilled in the ways of magic. But no, he'd conscripted her and managed to pry her from the chantry's claws at the last second. Sparing her either being turned tranquil or execution. Instead she was off on some unknown mission to some unknown place. She was supposedly a Gray Warden now…But what did that mean? Was she a soldier in the war that was brewing? The one she'd only heard rumours about? Or was she spared one death, in favour of another?

The only knowledge she had of the wardens was old story's and history books. But that told her little. As they accepted anyone they deemed fit to serve against the Darkspawn.

Which begged the question…Why was she chosen?

"You seem troubled. Something on you're mind?" The elf almost jumped when Duncan's voice appruptly broke her train of thought and snapped her back to the present. "Ahh..N-No ser…Just trying to…Digest everything that's happened." She mumbled, it wasn't a lie, but at the same time, she wasn't elaborating on everything either.

Her words were met with a slight nod, followed by more silence. It was almost troubling. The silence broken only by the clip clop of hooves on the road. And the sound of her own breathing as she spared the tower one final look, before it was blocked from sight.

In her mind, it would be the last time she'd ever seen it again. If she knew what lay ahead. She'd wished that were true.


	2. Initiation

It was a good three or four day's of silent travel before they even came within sight of there goal. It was…"A ruin?" Melina stated, her tone betraying both her disappointment, and shock.

A low chuckle reached her ears, and the elf noted with even more horror, that it had come from Duncan. "Hardly, it might not look that great. But it's far from a ruin." She spared the fortress another confused glance, before shrugging and lightly nudging her horse in the sides to spur it into motion once more.

* * *

Upon reaching Ostigar's intimidating entrance. The elf was surprised by how many people happened to be here. Even at this early point, she noted a good hundred or so people milling about amongst the campsites scattered about the place.

After dismounting, the pair moved further into the fortress, and Melina was forced to retract her earlier statement. Sure the place didn't look like much from the outset. But it wasn't a ruin either, far from it. Weathered yes, ruined, hardly.

As she craned her neck to study the strange architecture, she almost missed the approaching trio of soldiers coming in the opposite direction. Least until one of them spoke. "Are Duncan, good to see you've returned." Not for the first time since this mess started, the elf jumped at the voice and dragged her gaze back downwards. "And is this the new recruit I've heard about?"

It took a good measure of self control for the mages jaw not to drop open. Standing before, and slightly over her, was a human clad in full shining golden plate armour. And as she tilted her head slightly to study his face, she found herself staring a little more then was normal.

Unlike the warden next to her, he looked younger, far less experienced yes, but also far more attractive. She wasn't normally one to take notice of humans in this regard. But maker, he was handsome, even she couldn't deny that. A bright cheerful smile graced his lips, and she couldn't help but smile slightly herself. Though as her eyes continued to drift across his face, she found it growing a little more, relaxed.

When it occurred to the elf that he was staring at her, she hastily snapped her gaze away from him, a faint pink hue tinging her cheeks in the process. "King Calin." Duncan introduced him, and Melina mentally groaned. King, Calin? She was in trouble now…"This is indeed the new member I mentioned."

When silence followed, she realized that, neither really knew her, the king naturally, but Duncan was only introduced briefly when she was speaking to the first enchanter. "M-Melina Flamewalker you're majesty…Tis an honour." She bowed her head respectfully, admittedly she disliked humans overall. Most were friendly enough, but her people didn't have the best, history, with them. Though she knew when to insult, and when to shut her trap.

Despite not looking at them directly. The mage could tell something was being expressed, maybe her slip up had been noticed? Though she dare not lift her head to find out.

Instead she waited until they were talking once again, before lifting her head and quietly listening. The main thing that stood out was the king was eager to get into battle and end the threat, preferably with the Gray Wardens at his side. Though sadly, his advisor, Lorgain. Wanted him to plan more intelligently. Not that she blamed whoever he was.

"I must be going. If I don't return soon, Lorgain will send a search party out for me." With a polite bow of his head, the king and his guards departed, and she was quick to return the gesture.

"I have some things to attend to. You're free to wander but, please, do not leave the camp for now." She nodded slightly to show she was listening. "When you are ready for the initiation, find Alistair, and tell him you're ready." Again she nodded, sounded simple enough.

As Duncan walked away however, the elf asked herself just one thing. "Who the heck is Alistar?" Oh great. Not even alone five minutes and she was screwing up.

Pushing that aside, she decided to head into the camp proper and look around, maybe he'd stumble across her. Or maybe someone here knew the other warden and could tell her where he was.

* * *

The mages walk eventually carried her to the kennels, where she noted a dog of some description was fenced off from the others. Curious, she approached the guard watching over it.

"Best be standing back malady." He politely lifted one hand to stop her, before turning his gaze back to the dog.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, her own eyes focusing upon him as well. Now that she was closer, she noted he was different to the dogs she'd encountered before. He looked dangerous, but not vicious or feral. Only that he was well trained for it. His fur was a dull brown, but marked with a flash of white paint down his sides and back. "Why isn't he with the others?" Inclining her head slightly, she indicated the main kennel, or whatever it was called.

"Sadly he's not well." The guard muttered sadly, before turning to face her. "He's a Mabari, or war dog as some people call them." Ah, that made sense, a dog trained for battle and war. Some said they were smarter then the average canine though she'd never had the honour of actually meeting one to make that judgement herself. "During one of the last battles, he, accidently got a mouthful of Darkspawn blood." She quirked an eyebrow at that, why was it so horrible? Blood did taste bad sure, but it didn't sound so bad. "If not cured, he could die, or worse."

The mage couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Isn't there anything you can do for him?"

"Well, we have the medicine he needs. But due to his, ailment, he's quite aggressive and won't let any of the handlers near him…Unless we can put a muzzle on him, then we can't do anything."

It wasn't her problem, she should keep walking. She had a warden to find…"Can I have a shot?" The elf offered a weak smile when the guard fixed her with a quizzical look.

"Sure. But be careful. Don't want anyone getting hurt." She nodded slightly, though found it difficult to swallow the lump in her throat that had suddenly formed. "Al-Alright."

After being handed the muzzle, she eyed it for a moment, before stepping forward and quietly unlocking the cage.

It took a good thirty seconds before she stepped into it and focused on the Maubari. Who had backed into a corner and glared at her. Lifting her hands, she kept them in plain view, and at the same time averted her eyes away from his. War dog or not, the same rules applied right? Avoid eye contact, no sudden movements.

As the mage drew closer, she noted the dog relaxed, somewhat, and seemed to move closer. Smiling slightly, she sunk to one knee and slowly extended a hand. "It's alright…I won't hurt you." She soothed, hoping to avoid startling him.

Strangely enough, he lightly rubbed his head against her palm, before sitting and waiting patiently for her to do something. Casting a glance over her shoulder. She noted the soldier watching her was staring in disbelief. Clearly she was doing better then he did.

Smirking at that, she gently slipped the muzzle on and lightly scratched one of the dog's ears. "Good boy." She whispered, before standing and retreating out of the cage.

"You have my thanks elf. Least now we can give him what he needs." Melina nodded slightly, relief briefly crossing her features, before she spared the Mabari a worried glance. "He'll be okay…Won't he?"

"Ahh, we can only hope. This isn't guaranteed to work." She hung her head slightly. "However, there's a rare herb that grows out in the swamplands…If you can find it, it'll cure him for sure." Her eyes lit up, and the mage nodded hastily. "I'll find it! She almost cheered, before offering another smile and darting off. To bad the gate was closed, or she'd be out there hunting for it right now.

Why she cared so much for the dog she couldn't say. Maybe she just had a thing for animals. Pets weren't exactly allowed at the tower after all. Whatever the reason, she wanted to help the poor thing. And first chance she got, she'd get that plant and save him.

Shaking her head slightly, she halted halfway to the gate. "Wait a minute…Find Alistair first. THEN go hunting for herbs." She had to repeated several times. Before it sunk in and she turned around and set off through the camp once more. "Where is Alistair anyway?"

* * *

"Alistair? That way." Finally! She got an answer from one of the passing humans; it was even more pleasing that he was a mage as well. Least she had someone she could talk to around here.

Pushing that aside for now, she made her way up the ramp the mage had pointed her towards and halted at the top. Her arms slowly crossed as she noted two more people arguing, a common sight amongst the camps it seemed, though she picked up the youngest looking of the two, wore armour of a similar make and design to Duncan. This had to be the man she was looking for.

Not wanting to interrupt and likely get involved in the argument, the elf slowly shifted her weight and leaned against the stone pillar next to her. Her gaze never leaving the one she presumed was Alistair.

Much like the king she'd met previously, he was somewhat attractive, though she didn't deny the fact that he was a level or two below Calin. Short hair, a mix of brown and blond to her eyes, though she could have been wrong, maybe the light was playing tricks. Bright blue eyes that she had to avert away from lest she end up getting lost in them. And the beginnings of facial hair that only enhanced his good looks. Again she felt the colour rise to her cheeks. Why the hell was she constantly doing that? This was hardly the time to be staring at people and making judgements on there appearance.

Once he was done arguing with whoever the other person was, and they parted ways, she chose to slowly move closer. "Alistar, I presume?" She called out, a friendly smile forming.

"Aye that's me…" His gaze met hers, and she noted the faintest hint of unease cross his expression, before it returned to its neutral state. He knew she was a mage that much was obvious. Though the unease most people held towards her kind, was different from the way he looked at her. He seemed to hold the same hints of unease a templar might have.

"You must be the new warden I've heard about." Maker, did everyone know about her? Seemed that way.

"Yes, that's me, I guess…" She offered a slight shrug; honestly she didn't know what to say. Was she a warden? Or was she just another soldier on the battlefield? Judging by everyone's reactions, and the incident at the tower, she presumed the former.

Crossing her arms slightly once again, she made a slight nod to the ramp behind her. "Duncan told me to come find you." That brought a hint of recognition to Alistair's face. "I see. Suppose he wants me to find the other recruits?" The elf nodded slightly.

"Alright then, come along." He made a slight beckoning motion, before setting off. Faced with little alternative, Melina followed along silently.

* * *

It took a good hour to round up the other two prospective wardens. Both men, both humans. Neither she liked all that much. One seemed to be a soldier, the other hardly spoke at all, and it was a little unnerving to say the least. Though she didn't push, for she kept her mouth shut for the most part.

Now the trio were clustered around one of the many fires. The elf grateful for the warmth, even if it was only temporary. Duncan meanwhile was pacing back and forth, giving them orders for what they had to do.

She only half listened. But still picked up what she needed. Vials of blood, Darkspawn blood. Strange, but maybe it was a trophy or the like, to prove they could actually fight the creatures.

And a series of documents from a old Gray Warden tower out in the wilderness. More then likely they were ruined or stolen. But both Alistair and Duncan seemed confident they were still there and attainable.

Shrugging slightly, the mage accepted her orders without to many questions. It was customary for a full warden to accompany them it seemed, and they were going with Alistair. That suited her fine, he looked capable enough. And with the other two, she'd probably not even need to bother fighting. That suited her just fine.

"We'll head out in the morning. It's to late to be stumbling about in the swamps now." Alistair told them, before gesturing to the fire, and the tents beyond. "Preparations have been made for you all…Sleep well." Why did she get the feeling he was being sarcastic with that?

Rolling her eyes, she offered a polite nod. Before simply turning her gaze to the fire. Tomorrow would be a big and likely exhausting day. But at least she had tonight to relax. The others were talking quietly, though unless spoken to directly, the mage said nothing.


	3. Witches and Darkspawn

A groan escaped Melina as she dragged herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. "Maker, what happened?" She asked, her voice slightly slurred as she glanced about in search of some answers.

"You fell asleep by the fire…Figured that was obvious." She almost jumped at the sudden response, her eyes instantly focusing on Alistair, who offered a grin before turning away and moving to lightly nudge one of the others who were sleeping not far away.

She tried to recall what had happened the previous night. The other two had decided to start swapping stories. Everything from old legends to people they'd had feelings for back home. And she'd found it impossible not to get involved. A few jokes had been passed back and forth as well. She hated to admit it, but they were quite friendly, once the ice was broken. Aside from a friend or two at the tower, the mage didn't really, talk. She wasn't much of a social person. IT made a nice change of pace getting to talk uninterrupted for a while.

Oh well, at least she gained some information about her companions.

The first, Ser Jory as he and everyone else called him. Was a knight from, Redcliffe, serving under one of the Arl's. She pretended to know what he was talking about and nodded along with his tale. Apparently winning Duncan's favour through a battle of some description.

The second, she was less then thrilled about. Daveth, a thief, or cutpurse as he happily called himself, was nice enough. A little open when it came to voicing his thoughts. But he wasn't the type of person to slit her throat for a few coins, that was good. He seemed genuinely friendly, though she couldn't help but blush and stammer when he'd made a comment about certain, differences, between them. And she'd spent the next hour with her arms crossed and avoiding meeting his gaze.

While she was glad to have them both at her side during the test they had to go through. At the same time, she couldn't help but long for the more closed lipped mages from the tower.

At some point it seemed she'd nodded off, and they hadn't been far behind it seemed. Sighing heavily, she noted her mouth was dry, and she winced as she stretched and both heard and felt a number of pops and cracks run down her spine and arms. Clearly, she hadn't slept right, and she was going to suffer for it for the rest of the day probably. Blast it all, it wasn't the first night she'd spent sleeping on the ground to be sure. The first night on the road here stole that award. But she had a feeling this would be quite common in the coming days.

A mumbled curse escaped her as she adjusted her robe and ran a hand through her tangled hair. What she wouldn't give for a comb and a mirror. But of course, she wanted to make a good impression. Listening to the others last night had set that in motion. Being the only female warden or prospective one rather, she was determined to prove herself now. And she wasn't going to settle for anything but her best effort today.

Chances are she'd still fail miserably, but at least it wouldn't be for lack of trying. "So, once you're all ready, we'll head out and get started." Alistair commented cheerfully. Though his smile faded when he met the mages blank look. Makers breath how could he be so damned bright and sunny this early in the morning?

Shaking her head, she groaned when a dull crack followed. "Next time, I call the tent." She grumbled, someone chuckled, but she didn't bother finding out whom. After a moment of stretching, her gaze shifted towards the dying embers of the fire. No breakfast? Perfect…

Once again, she held her tongue. Whining and moaning about random things wouldn't make a good impression.

"Should have thought about that before you started dreaming about you're boyfriend." Daveth commented. She heard Alistair laugh, and her gaze snapped around to focus on the person who said it. After a moment she flashed a nervous smile and angled her head away to avoid showing the bright blush that now decorated her face. Not good, she must have been talking more then she thought last night…

"Sounds like a fun tale. For another time." Melina almost sighed with relief as Alistair directed them towards the task at hand and away from her embarrassing secret. "We have work to do after all. And it won't get done sitting around here."

* * *

Her earlier embarrassment aside. Melina found some comfort in the chill morning air that clung to the swamplands they trekked through. The cold enough to drag the lingering fingers of sleep from her bones and allow her to think more clearly.

Not that there was much to think about. Alistair was leading the way, and they all followed like obedient dogs. "This place gives me the creeps." One of the others muttered, and she couldn't help but nod slightly. The low but thick fog that clung to the environment around them made it hard to see more then a few feet in any given direction.

But what she could see, was simply foreboding. Now and then a ruined section of wall or building would drift past as they walked. Though for the most part it was all gnarled and bent trees, most that were dead or not far from it, and dank water or muddy ground. Had she not been holding her tongue, the mage would have been complaining about the need for new shoes once this was over.

But she sucked it up and kept moving. Life in the mages tower was difficult, but she knew this would be more so. "It's to quiet out here…" She commented not even birds or frogs being heard. Aside from the dull crunch of a twig beneath a boot, or occasional clinking of mail, no sound penetrated the fog.

"How would we even know if the Darkspawn are out here? Surely they could be watching us, even now!" One of the others whined, and she felt a smirk form.

"If they were, you wouldn't have the breath in you're lungs to bitch about it." She responded with a sigh. The elf didn't like snapping at her friends, but he'd done nothing but complain since they got out here, and it was fraying her nerves.

After a moment, she almost laughed at her own words. Were they even true? She'd never actually seen a Darkspawn before. Save a few pictures people had drawn. Let alone had any idea what one would do if they were out here.

"Don't worry about it. If they were close, I'd know about it." Melina spared Alistair a confused glance, though he said no more. How'd he know? She was the one with extra sensitive hearing. Magic perhaps?

She intended to ask, when the warden halted and raised a hand to stop them as well. "Smell that?" He asked, head tilting enough to spare them a glance.

At first the mage wanted to respond with no. But even she picked up on it after a moment. "Blood." Again her mouth was suddenly dry, and she swallowed nervously. Drawing his blade, Alistair continued forwards, the trio close behind.

They only made it a few feet, when a groan broke the deathly silence and caused the group to halt once again.

Dragging himself out of the fog, the group was shocked to discover he was human, not only that, but he was bleeding badly. He made it only a foot or so closer, before collapsing.

They shuffled closer, and Melina took it upon herself to gently roll him over. "Think he's…Dead?" She asked, receiving an answer when he abruptly coughed and opened his eyes once more.

"G-Gray, Wardens?" He gasped, the pain on his face being replaced by astonishment for a moment.

"What do you know? He's not half as dead as he looks!" Alistair said cheerfully, resulting in a venomous glare from the mage which silenced him in an instant.

"Least we can do is patch him up." She commented more to herself then the group. Luckily they were sent out with a small pack of supplies each. Medical equipment being just one of many things in it. "Hold still." She whispered softly, before setting to work carefully patching him up.

Much as she thought, it wasn't serious, a few cuts and bruises, maybe some broken bones. Chances are he'd be back up and fighting in a couple of day's. "There we are." She smiled as she stood and began packing her things away once again. Now she might not have any supplies for herself, but at least he'd get back safely. "I think we should see him back to Ostagar." Her gaze shifted to Alistair for approval, though he said and did nothing. This decision clearly being left up to them.

"With all due respect milady. I'll be fine, it's not far." She spared the soldier a glance. Before nodding slightly. "Very well, good luck." She wanted to go with him, make sure nothing took advantage of the injured soldier. But before she could think up a argument, he was already out of sight.

"You hear that? An entire patrol of seasoned warriors, ambushed and wiped out by Darkspawn!" Jory stammered, fear clearly gripping him. "There's only four of us. How many can we kill before being overwhelmed? A dozen, a hundred? We can't hope to prevail against an army!"

"That's part of our test. To prove we can handle ourselves out here." Melina stated calmly, and thankfully managed to make the knight pause.

Finally Alistair chose to reveal his *talent* "All Gray Wardens, can sense Darkspawn. Rest assured, we won't stumble into them."

"Yeah, don't worry ser knight. We'll get slaughtered, but we'll know it's coming." Daveth sneered.

"Come on. We need to ke-" She was cut off as the warden leading them abruptly waved a hand demanding silence, and made a slight nod towards the fog once more.

Straining her ears, she could hear something, a strange language she didn't know, but defiantly voices speaking it. "Darkspawn?" She hissed, her gaze snapping back to the group. Sure enough, Alistair nodded. Great, they were in trouble now.

Gripping her staff tightly, she turned to face the noise. It wasn't getting closer; clearly they were waiting in ambush. The others shakily drew weapons as well, though no one advanced yet. Not until there apparently fearless leader did. Then they followed silently behind once more, there footsteps being picked more carefully to ensure they didn't give themselves away anymore then they had done.

With each carefully placed step, Melina heard more sounds drift out of the fog, savage growls and grunts. Clashing blades and armour, whatever was out there, certainly wasn't going to just lie down and die upon seeing them. Unable to do much else, the elf mentally ran through a series of spells and preparations. She'd never actually used her magic in a fight before, not counting the sparring days against her fellow mages back at the tower. This would be an interesting, and terrifying moment of her life.

Once again, the elf swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. Why was she so nervous? Surely these monsters weren't that tough. After all they'd never beaten the wardens before why would that be different now?

Without even thinking, Melina shuffled slightly to the right, and put herself behind Alistair, with the other two either side of her. She wasn't meant for front line work, they all had swords, let them get bloody.

Satisfied with her preparations, she lifted a hand, and murmured a spell, a ball of flames formed and began to bob slightly up and down. Smiling grimly, she spared each of her companions a glance, before focusing on the fog, she could see a bridge looming out of the fog before them, a simple rope bridge sure, and the perfect spot for an ambush.

A loud battle cry suddenly broke the silence and startled the mage into almost dropping her staff. By the time she'd recovered, Alistair had broken into a charge and swiftly slammed his shield into something horrible.

As it stumbled away, she noted it was about the size of a man, though its features were twisted and mangled. Ugly didn't cut it, horrifying, was closer. Though as it shook off the impact of the warden's shield, it was met by a blade sinking to the hilt in its stomach.

More of the strange cry's filled the air, and Melina cursed loudly. They were surrounded!

Spinning on the spot, she picked out a group rushing straight for her, and took a deep breath. Panic would lead to death. However, a clear, focused mind…

She extended her free hand and snapped a single word. A burst of flames lashed out and the battle shouts were turned into cry's of pain as the armour literally cooked them. What flesh wasn't encased in metal was blistered and burned. And it was only a second or two before the group collapsed.

Whirling around, she picked out another target, and with a whispered phrase, unleashed a devastating bold of lighting that ripped a hole straight through his head. Dead before he even hit the ground.

Panting heavily, the elf scanned the area for more of them. Only to find they were dead as swiftly as they'd arrived. "So…That." She nodded to one of the corpses. "Is a Darkspawn?"

"Yeah." Alistair mumbled, before focusing on the mage. "Better get there blood, before it dry's up." Oh, right.

Shaking her head slightly, the elf sunk to one knee and tugged the vial out of a pouch on her belt. Popping the stopper out of it, she dipped it into a growing pool of the life fluid and collected as much as she could, before sealing it and slipping it away once more. What did the wardens want with this stuff anyway?

She didn't get an answer to her unvoiced question. "Come on, towers not far." As she stood and moved to follow, she spared a glance over her shoulder, and noted a shape vanish back into the trees. It looked like a wolf to her, but she hadn't enough time to really be sure.

* * *

Not far…HA!

Andrastes blood they'd been walking for another hour before finally reaching what was left of the tower. She couldn't understand why it was still considered Gray Warden property. After all the *tower* was nothing more then a pile of ruins.

Though the elf didn't argue though, once they got the documents they were sent to find, then it would be a simple matter of getting back to Ostigar and calling it a day. Or so she hoped anyway.

As they entered the circle of stones that used to be the wall, the elf felt her blood run cold. Something about this place just made her nervous. Okay so she'd been feeling nervous for the entire trip, but now more so. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her. And judging by the other wardens fidgeting as they scanned the ruins, she had a feeling she wasn't alone in that.

"Over there." One of them whispered, despite his attempts at stealth, his voice cut the silence like a knife through butter. And once again, made the elf wince. Despite this, she realized the chest he was pointing to, sure enough looked like there goal.

But why was it just left out in the middle of the damned ruin? Surely anyone would have stolen its contents by now?

Shrugging, she noted no one else was making a move. And swiftly closed the gap and sunk to one knee. It had the Gray Warden symbol, and was split in two. Obviously someone had busted it open and stolen the contents long ago. "Blast!"

"And what, pray tell, are you? Vultures, picking amongst bones long since picked clean?" Melina sprung to her feet as though burned, and cast her glance about the area. "Are they scavengers? Seeking to loot and pillage what doesn't belong to them?" She couldn't pinpoint the person's location, the voice seeming to come from everywhere at once.

"Or maybe scavengers, hoping to gain something out of these Darkspawn infested wilds of mine?" Melina's eyes darted about fearfully in search of the source of the voice.

After a few moments of silence, the voice finally centralized, and a figure stepped out into view and glared down at them from the top of a pile of stone. "Well? Are any of you going to answer?" She demanded, however the mage didn't answer, having been struck dumb by the sight before her.

The first thing she noted was the bright yellow eyes of the woman standing before her. Unusual to say the least, but not unpleasant. Next, the raven black hair that reached her neck but went no further, it suited her well. The way her lips were curved into a mocking smile, was lost to the mage, as she couldn't help but return it, if only slightly.

Despite the others murmuring harsh words and backing away. Melina held her ground and stared up at the woman, a faint glint of wonder in her eyes. She watched as the *witch* as the others abruptly called her, crossed her arms and glared down at them while she waited for a response. And it was then the mage noted the many feathers decorating her light armour. Much like her raven coloured hair, it appeared she actually wore raven feathers along with the loose reddish vest and black skirt. They suited her slender figure well, if were a little lacking in the terms of modesty.

"We are Gray Wardens. We just came to retrieve something that belongs to us…We mean no harm." Melina stated as best she could, cutting off the protests of those behind her.

"Tis not much here. Ruins from a time long past. What could you possibly hope to find amongst the ashes of this long abandoned ruin?" The woman stated, though she seemed to relax somewhat now that one of there number had the decency to actually talk to her.

"Careful, she looks Chasined." Alistair abruptly warned, a hand shifting to his sword.

"Ohhh, afraid barbarians will swoop down and attack you are we?" The woman smirked, making dramatic hand gestures to help further her point.

"Yes…Swooping, is, bad."

"Some old documents." The elf continued, hoping to stay on her good side for now. After all, if the whispered words behind her was true. Then she could easily end there lives with a snap of her fingers. If she truly were a witch of the wilds as they fearfully stated. Honestly though, it escaped the mage how someone could be so dangerous. After all even she as a mage couldn't do half the things they were whispering.

"Come now, lets be civilized. Tell me you're name, and I shall tell you mine." She asked those deep yellow eyes narrowing just slightly. A shiver passed through Melina.

"Don't trust her." Jory hissed into her ear, causing the mage to tense slightly. "Can't trust anything a witch says!" Fear was evident in his expression. And she knew it was mirrored in her own. She knew very little about witches and chasined. This bothered her greatly.

"Surely you're smarter then you're…Friends." The woman suddenly spoke, causing everyone to focus on her once more. Now her eyes were intently focused on The mage, and she gulped before finally summoning the courage to respond.

"Melina…And you?" The elf asked, putting her moment of shock aside and doing her best to look and sound intimidating. It failed miserably; she could tell by the way the witch smiled at her.

"You can call me Morrigan. If you wish." Was the response she received, and a slight smile curved the elf's lips once again. To her ears, the name, coupled with her voice, was simply delightful. Though she dare not say anything of that sort. After all, she didn't want the others thinking she was mad or the like.

"Do you know what happened to the items we seek?" She pressured, knowing that if she didn't keep the subject at hand as the conversation topic, they'd likely end up fighting her. And while she wasn't about to trust the woman, after all the others seemed to know far more about her then the elf did. That didn't mean she particularly wanted to harm her either.

"Yes, though they are here no longer." She replied, the faintest hint of a riddle behind her words.

"Here no longer? You stole them didn't you?" Alistair took a step forward. "You're some kind of…Sneaky…Witchthief!"

"How very eloquent…I will not, for 'twas not I that stole them."

"Then who did?" Melina stepped in before Alistair could Morrigan off any further.

"It was my Mother in fact."

"May we see her?"

"Very well…But tell you're companions not to do anything foolish. Or they'll learn just what a, *witch of the wilds,* can do." She smirked for a brief moment, before making a slight gesture to make them follow her, and set off.

"I don't like this." Alistair finally commented, before setting off after Morrigan.

"Neither do I." Melina admitted, for all her attempts at peace, heading deeper into the wilds with someone they didn't know past a name, was a rather, unnerving idea. That said. "It's the only way we'll find the documents most likely." What ever they were…She hoped they were worth the effort.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Melina paused for a moment as a hand gripped her shoulder, and she briefly glanced over to spare Alistair a confused stare. "You've been staring at that witch for ages now."

"I'm fine, don't worry." She mumbled, her gaze shifting away from him. "Just trying to make sure she doesn't try anything." That was her excuse. However, she knew it was a lie. She could sense the magic swirling around Morrigan. So she knew that, either the woman was a mage, or at least had the talent for it.

And that's what bothered her the most. In all her time at the mages tower. The only mages that ever left the tower were the ones called to war, like most of her friends and teachers. Or Apostates. Mages that turned there back on the laws and fled. She knew the templar's hunted apostates. Only someone with evil intentions would leave the safety of the tower unchecked.

So that begged the question. Was there guide through the wilds a mage out for herself? Or just someone that didn't know what she could do? Judging by how smoothly she'd taken everyone calling her witch. She guessed the former.

"I know what you mean. I don't trust her either." The mage nodded slightly to confirm she'd heard Alistair. Though once again her gaze was focused on Morrigan. This was the third person she'd found herself staring at out of the corner of her eye constantly. Though unlike the king, or the warden next to her. The woman was, different. She couldn't deny that both of the men were attractive, same with the witch.

But there was just, something else behind her appearance, that kept pulling the elf's gaze back to her like a magnet.

She pushed it aside though. Half expecting a templar to shove her and demand she keep moving. That was the one thing she'd hated about life in the tower. She could never leave, and she wasn't allowed friends. Sure she could talk with her fellow mages and maybe share a laugh or two. But there was always a templar within earshot to chase them away if they lingered in the halls to long, or if they found something about there conversations not to there tastes.

The only time you could be alone was when you were in you're room. And even then the soldiers were right outside, and would do random inspections to ensure all was well.

Maker she hated it. And even now, out of the tower for the first time since she could remember, she still held her tongue, and glanced about in search of the armoured figure glaring at her like she was some foul monster about to rip someone's throat out.

It was stupid; she had no trouble admitting that. But after seventeen years of that. It was hard to break old habits. "How much further?" She finally asked, her feet were beginning to ache, and hunger was beginning to set in.

"Not much further." Morrigan replied from her place at the head of the group, a place formerly occupied by Alistair, though now he hung back next to her. Obviously uneasy around the woman.

She spared the warden a worried glance, before simply sighing and continuing in silence. Melina had a feeling they'd been this way before. Maybe that was Morrigan's plan? Lead them in circles until the group was well and truly lost? Or maybe she was just growing paranoid. This whole damned place was hard to navigate, the fog not helping in the slightest.

Just as she was about to voice her concerns to the group. The witch cut her off. "Here it is…Just as I promised." She turned slightly, the faintest hint of a grin forming, before she vanished into the fog.

The quartet shared a worried stare, before moving forwards. A few steps later, a shape loomed out of the fog. And swiftly formed into a small wooden hut. Melina would have called it a house, had it not been for the fact that it was far too small, looking barely suitable for one person if they were lucky. It looked to barely be only one room in size from the outset. But in all honesty, she didn't doubt the use of magic or something to enlarge it, without changing the outward appearance.

The elf paused for a moment, her own thoughts sounding somewhat ridiculous. However that didn't hide the fact that there was a powerful, even more so then Morrigan and herself, presence nearby. Whatever it was, it made her blood run cold and her hands quiver.

"Greetings, mother. I bring before you four Gray wardens who-"

Melina's eyes snapped open, having been focused on examining the magical current. She had failed to notice the elderly woman that had left the hut and was now standing before them.

"I can see them quite clearly…I've been expecting you." The elf felt a hint of unease at that comment, but she was beaten to the question by Alistair.

"You were expecting us?"

Naturally, Daveth and Jory started throwing insults about her being a witch as well, resulting in a bone chilling chuckle to escape the withered old woman. "Believe what you will." She told them, a twisted smile forming. "Close you're eyes tight or open you're arms wide, either way, you're a fool."

Both of them shut up at that point. "Believe what you will." She reputed. "Its not up to I." Her gaze shifted to Melina, and she tensed slightly under the piercing gaze. "And what do you believe? Or do you share the same thoughts as you're friends?"

Something compelled her to answer in the negative. "I don't know what to believe."

"That statement possesses more wisdom then you know girl…" Morrigan's mother replied, a unnatural edge briefly tinging her words, before she stumbled off into a brief ramble.

"They didn't come here to hear you're story's, mother." Morrigan sighed, her eyes rolling behind the woman's back.

"Of course, you came for you're treaty's no?" The elderly woman turned and vanished into her hut. Returning a few minutes later with a armful of scrolls "Before you ask, you're seals wore off long ago…And I've been protecting them since."

"You…Oh, protected them?" Alistair seemed at a loss for words. Melina was as well, the supposedly dangerous witches that would turn them into frogs, turned out to have taken better care of there property then the wardens themselves had done.

She offered a polite thankyou as she accepted the scrolls and tucked them into the back pack she carried. "Take them back to you're leaders. And tell them, there's more to this blight then they think."

When asked, the elf received a muddled riddle in return. Even after they'd left and returned to Ostagar, she still couldn't wrap her head around it.

"You have what you came for." Morrigan waved them away and seemed content to just leave them right then and there.

"Now now, these are you're guests."

"I…Of course…Allow me to show you the through the woods." The mage could almost hear Morrigan grinding her teeth as she led the way back to there camp.

Luckily, along the way she was able to find several of the rare flowers the kennel master had requested. She'd expected it to be more difficult to find. Thank the maker it wasn't.


	4. The Joining

 

Melina was grateful to reach the gates of Ostagar once more. Morrigan had led them straight there without delay. Though even with this turn of events, it was still late, and the sun was beginning to sink below the tree line even as they entered the castle grounds.

"Thank you, Morrigan for seeing us-Morrigan?" The elf paused and glanced about, the woman was gone. Vanished into the mist! "How does she do that?" She murmured, her head shaking slightly.

"Forget her. Better we don't see her again." Jory said fearfully, as though the very uttering of her name would result in a army of chasined swarming out of the trees and slaughtering them. Maybe that was true, but she doubted it very much.

Pushing it from her mind, the mage led the way back to Duncan's tent, surprisingly; the warden was present and seemingly waiting for them. Maybe the soldiers had passed the message of there return along and warned him.

"You've returned, and in one piece, this is good news…I trust you were successful?" He asked, and the group nodded slightly in turn.

"We were Duncan." Melina said with a slight bow. Before she and the other two handed over the vials of blood, and Alistair delivered the scrolls. In the process he whispered something into Duncan's ear, probably warning him of the encounters.

"Good, we'll conduct you're Joining at sundown," That wasn't far off, but obviously they had to prepare for something. "We'll find you when the time is right."

With that, the trio was left alone. And they wasted no time collapsing by the fire.

'Urg, my feet are killing me!" Daveth moaned, his hands hastily working to remove his boots.

"Forget you're feet, I lost feeling in mine ages ago." Melina cursed, her silence during the walk finally being broken. Maker she'd never been on her feet for this long before. "Be weeks before I can walk again I'd wager."

Ser Jory however, was busy fussing like he normally did. "What do you think this *Joining* is all about? Surely we've proven ourselves by now?"

"Forget about it! Probably some celebration to welcome us to there ranks or something…" Daveth once again waved away the knights concerns. How he always came up with an answer to his fears, Melina didn't know. Though she wished she had the same power to just shake things off like that. In truth, she was worried to, though she didn't let it show.

As she stretched out, she noted the flower she'd picked was still nestled safely in the pocket of her robe, and groaned at the realization that she had to move again. "I'll be back in a few." The elf muttered, before dragging herself back to her feet and setting off for the kennels.

* * *

An hour passed, before Melina, Daveth, and Jory were rounded up and led to a nearby temple. It, like most of Ostagar was ill kept and had obviously seen better days. But still stood tall and proud, seemingly untouchable by time.

That was only on her mind for a few moments however, as Ser jory began to complain about the tests, and Daveth was quick to reprimand him at every turn. This time, the elf simply shook her head and let them bicker, she was worried too, but that didn't mean she was going to let panic take root and drive her into running away.

Both men were silenced as swiftly as they started by Duncan abruptly appearing behind them and setting a goblet filled with some form of potion on an old stone slab that, up until now, the elf hadn't noticed.

"At last we come to the joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight, when humanity was on the verge of annihilation." She noted the other fidget slightly, clearly both weren't looking for a history lesion, though she listened raptly, eager to learn whatever she could before this *joining* took place.

"So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Dark Spawn blood, and mastered there taint."

"W-Were going to drink those, things blood?" Ser Jory, as always was the first to argue and protest.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us. As we did before you." How Duncan could say all this without any form of emotion behind his words or even on his face, the mage couldn't say, it took all of her self control not to shiver at the thought of what they were being asked to do. After all, if it killed others, wouldn't it do the same to them?

"Those who survive the joining are immune to the taint. And we can sense it in the Dark Spawn. We can use it to beat the Archdemon." Even Melina had to agree that it sounded, disagreeable, but also a rather promising sign, if they could beat the Archdemon, whatever that was, it sounded like that was end of the Blight.

Unable to do much else. The elf simply nodded slightly to show she was listening, and ready. "We speak only a few words prior to the joining. But these words have been passed down since the first…Alistair, if you would."

The elf's gaze shifted to the younger warden, and again she listened silently to what he had to say. "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And if you perish, know that you're sacrifice will not be forgotten…And one day. We shall join you." She expected more, but when Alistair lifted his head slightly and returned his gaze to Duncan, she did as well.

Duncan seemed to nod slightly, before easily collecting the goblet and turning to face Daveth. "Daveth, step forward." She noted no sign of hesitation as the cutpurse moved closer and accepted the potion. And the mage watched with horrified fascination as he lifted the goblet and easily swallowed a mouthful of it's contents without pause.

He had enough time to pass it back to the senior warden. Before his hands jumped to his throat and she heard him choke. Panic instantly set in, but she was rooted to the spot as she watched the mans eyes glaze over and he fell to his knees.

His choking became more violent and he obviously struggled to breath. Her gaze shifted to Alistair and she silently pleaded with him to do something, though no one acted. "I'm sorry, Daveth." Duncan finally uttered, as the human collapsed, and didn't move again.

Dead? Just like that? Melina felt her hands tremble as she saw the warden turn to Jory next, she was on the verge of throwing up, how could she sit through another death without acting? "Ser Jory, step forward." The knight did the opposite, instead he backed away, his hand leaping to and drawing his sword. "I have a w-wife in Highever, and a child!" He almost begged, his eyes wide with fear as Duncan extended the goblet a little further. "Had I known…"

"There is no turning back." Duncan stated simply, and she watched as he set the potion down and rested a hand on the dagger strapped to his belt.

When Jory continued to plead and search for a way out, the dagger was drawn, and in the blink of an eye, the knight failed to block and its blade thrust deeply into his chest. "I am sorry Jory." Duncan said softly, and for the second time that knight, she could hear the pain in his voice. This hurt him more then it did them.

Melina was still staring, wide eyed as a now blooded warden removed his blade and sheathed it. Before offering her the goblet next.

Die by his blades, or drink and die from the blood…Not much choice was there?

Gulping, she managed to keep what little was in her stomach, and accepted the potion silently. Her gaze briefly examined the contents, the black to her eyes fluids swirling about in a sickening fashion, or maybe that was just her nauseated stomach playing tricks on her.

Closing her eyes, she lifted it to her lips and allowed a mouthful to enter her throat. And it took all of her self control not to gag on the horrible taste. How did Daveth do this with a straight face? Course he died seconds later.

Aside from an even stronger desire to throw up, the mage was fine, and she swiftly passed the goblet back and waited. Was that it? Had she passed the test?

A second later, a pain like she'd never experienced before, slammed into her full force, and she swiftly doubled over gasping. Everything went dark, but she still felt the ground rush up to meet her as she sunk to her knees, then collapsed entirely. So this was it? She wasn't meant to be a Grey Warden, and was now paying the price?

When the pain subsided, she realized there was still a loud, rapid thudding in her ears. And she risked opening her eyes. Instead of the night sky, or one of the many story's she heard of what the end would look like. She was instead faced with a massive black shape.

Before she had a chance to even scream, the massive dragon opened its jaws wide and roared.

A second later, the elf jumped upwards and found herself moving no further then a sitting position as a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. "You are now, a Grey Warden." A voice echoed through her head, and she winced as a headache followed.

"You alright?" That voice, Alistair?

She blinked a few times, and finally brought the concerned faces back into focus. She was, alive? Thank the Maker!

"Yeah…Feel like I going to be sick." She replied honestly, resulting in a nervous laugh from Alistair.

"Well if you do. Please don't look this way." He said a grin forming as he stood and extended a hand to help the mage up.

Accepting it, she shakily stood and dusted herself off. "Did you have nightmares? I remember having some dreadful ones after my Joining." The man sounded, scared almost. Though she didn't hold it against him, this was even worse then the Harrowing in her opinion.

"The visions, and a great deal of other things, will be explained in the coming months." Duncan snapped her out of her train of thought and brought her focus back to him. "For now though. I have a war meeting with the king, and I'd like you to accompany me." Her? To a war meeting? What advice could she possible offer?

Despite this, she nodded slightly. "Take you're time." He enforced, before turning and walking away.

Alistair meanwhile, turned to face her once again. "Part of the tradition, is that we put some of the blood into a pendant. To remember, those that didn't make it this far…" He extended a hand, and she accepted the jewel. It was beautiful to say the least, finely carved, and with the blood inset into a gem if she was correct. Though knowing what had come from it's creation, she couldn't help but cringe slightly.

""Thank you." The elf's gaze shifted away from it and back to Alistair, whom was standing a noticeable few feet away from her. "What? Afraid I'll turn into a Dark Spawn and eat you?"

"No…But you're still looking a bit green. And I'd rather you didn't ruin my boots." The mage felt her jaw drop open. "What? There my favourite pair!"

Melina groaned, this was going to be a LONG battle…


	5. Planning

Once Melina had recovered from the ordeal and settled her stomach. She quietly followed Alistair to through the ruins and to the meeting point. She kept silent during the trip, and even after reaching the war meeting. Though she was a little surprised at how, lacking, the area was.

Quite frankly all it was, was a table with what appeared to be a map laid out on it, and a group of people she both recognized, and didn't clustered around it discussing there plans for the upcoming battle.

She spotted King Calin, Duncan, and Alistair. Those were the only ones she knew by there face alone. A few soldiers were scattered about. And the mage noted several bore the same markings on there armour as the king, while others looked more common, like the soldiers she'd run into about the camp earlier.

Being a mage, and a rather poor one at that in her mind, she simply stood by the other wardens and kept her mouth shut. This was thanks in no small part to the rather bulky- even without the armour she'd wager- soldier standing at the kings side.

The man easily stood a good foot taller then her. And about half her size again from shoulder to shoulder, not even the templar's, dwarfed her in such a regard. And when he spoke, she could hear the weight of both experience, and years behind his tone. Honestly, he was scary. But she didn't say anything, just did her best not to be noticed.

"If we form here," The soldier indicated a valley that upon closer inspection, she realized was at the base of Ostagar. "Then my men can sweep in from the forest and cut them off." She wasn't a strategist in any sense of the word. But it sounded fitting to her.

"We'll need a suitable force in the valley though to draw them in…" Duncan murmured. "That will be where the Gray Wardens stand, we can hold the line long enough for you to assault them from the side." That sounded like suicide to her. But if half the tales she'd read in the books at the tower were true, the wardens could handle themselves just fine. That didn't mean she wasn't without fear though.

"I too shall stand with them." Calin abruptly pitched in, the eagerness and, excitement, in his voice quite evident as he drew himself up to his full height, seemingly hoping to make a dramatic pose or something. While she didn't deny he could accomplish that, she didn't feel it necessary either.

"Are you sure that's wise you're majesty?" The soldier next to him asked. "It will be very dangerous. It would be far wiser to remain in the forest with the main army."

"Please. I can take care of myself!" The king responded somewhat proudly, a smirk beginning to curl his lips. "And I'll have the honour of fighting along side the Gray Wardens, just like the kings of ages past!"

"You put to much faith in the wardens you're highness. It will be you're death if you're not careful." That made Melina twitch slightly. No one else seemed to notice it, but she could hear the contempt for them in the soldier's voice. Had he not been some form of advisor, then she'd have probably pitched in her own opinions on this discussion.

"Perhaps then we should wait for the Orleasions to join us?" Calin suddenly responded, a slightly dangerous edge lacing his words. Orlay. The kingdom that had overrun and captured Ferelden years ago. She hadn't been around for that time, thank the maker. However that didn't mean she didn't know what had been done to their nation and the war that had ensued to free Ferelden from there grip.

"It's a good thing Maric isn't here to see you calling for aid from them. Need I remind you that they enslaved us for a century!" The other man snapped, a plate clad fist slamming into the table.

"Then the forces we have now will have to suffice. Duncan, are you're wardens prepared." It was almost amazing at how easily the king just shrugged the insults of the other off and focused on other matters.

"They are, you're majesty." The senior warden replied. She couldn't speak for the rest of their number, but she didn't feel ready. Sure they'd handled that party in the wilds, but this was a full army, not just a handful of monsters hiding in the trees!

"Good, then it's decided, I shall stand with the wardens, Logain you shall lead the force in the woods and attack when the time is right." Melina's gaze snapped back to the intimidating figure across the table from her for a moment. So that was Logain, Calin's uncle? Had she not heard his name previously, it would have meant little to her, but she knew enough from the snatches of conversations previously to at least know the relation.

For the first time since the meetings start, the kings gaze met the mages. "Ah, so this is the new warden I met on the road? I understand congratulations are in order."

Melina was stunned for a moment, but she swiftly dipped her head in a slight bow. "Thank you, you're majesty." She said quietly.

A subtle clearing of his throat, pulled attention back to the kings advisor, and he swiftly sighed. "Very well, tell everyone you're plan." Calin muttered, annoyance clear in his tone.

"The Gray wardens will stand in the valley, and draw the dark spawn into charging. When the time is right, my men shall light the beacon atop the tower of Ishal and signal my men into flanking charging there flank."

"This is an important task. We should send only our best to light the beacon."

"I have a few men stationed th-"

"Alistair and the new warden shall do it!" Having partly zoned out of the conversation at this point, the elf swiftly snapped back into focus at the mention of her title.

"You're fascination with glory and legend. Shall be you're undoing Calin." Logain muttered, before storming off, presumably to round up his soulder's and get them ready.

"Then it's settled. Glory for all of us." Calin said cheerfully, before offering the group a slight nod and departing as well.

"What? Were not going to be in the battle?" Alistair demanded before Melina could say anything. Thank the maker; she'd have gladly taken lighting a beacon over meeting an enemy force head on.

"This was by the kings personal request. It's not a dangerous duty, but it's important to be sure." Duncan assured them, though luckily missed the relief evident on the mages face.

"Alright, alright. But if the king *requests* I put on a dress and dance the remigold. I'm drawing the line."

Melina couldn't stifle a giggle at that. "I'd love to see that." She commented, a grin forming despite the circumstances.

"I'll have you know, I happen to look quite fetching in a dress!" Alistair responded with a slight smile of his own. For that brief moment, both seemed to forget about the situation.

"Good, then you two shall deal with the tower." Duncan commented, subtly masking his annoyance at the joke. Before he departed as well and left the pair to talk.

"You'll have to show me sometime." Melina hadn't even noticed the warden had left. Though a loud thunderclap brought everything back into focus. "Bah, least the tower will be sheltered." She mumbled, her gaze turning skyward. Darkness had set in, but the almost endless flashes of lighting indicated a very bad storm was coming. A bad omen to be sure.

"Come on. We better get to the tower. Better we be there early, then not at all." A part of the elf doubted his words. Figuring he just wanted to get out of the forthcoming rain. Not that she blamed Alistair.

* * *

They took there time walking to the base of the tower. After all the battle hadn't started yet so why rush?

However, there concerns that they'd left behind at the war meeting. Swiftly came back to bite them when a solder stumbled over to them, blood staining his armour. "Wardens! You have to he-help! The towers been overrun!"

Both of them shared a worried glance, before Alistair spoke up." How? The battle hasn't even started yet!"

"I-I don't know ser, they came out of nowhere!" Melina sighed heavily, so much for staying out of the fight. Now they had to not only retake the tower, but be at the top in time to light the beacon.

"I can help." She said quickly, causing both men to focus on her. "Here." She swiftly moved closer to the soldier and gently placed a hand on his side, causing him to flinch as she lightly ran her fingers across the injury.

Luckily with her training, she also learnt how to tend to basic wounds. And he wasn't that badly hurt. A minor cut or two. Most of the blood on his face and armour likely wasn't his own. Not that the realization reassured her much.

"Thank you…But what do we do now?" He almost demanded an answer as she finished and stepped back.

"Everyone is counting onus." Melina commented grimly, a hand sliding behind her back and pulling her staff out of the small case she carried. "We can't let them down."

"There's dozens of them in there! How do you hope to fair any better?" He asked, his voice cracking with fear.

Before he could even yelp, she had a handful of the leather armour around his neck and dragged him closer. "The king, the wardens, EVERYONE is counting on US. Not just me and Alistair! It was YOU'RE job to hold the tower! So you're going in with us! And were taking, the tower, back!" She snarled, before shoving him back a few paces.

Had the mage been paying attention, she'd have noted both Alistair staring at her, and the fact that the man's armour was now partly singed where her fingers had been. "Now, unless anyone else wants to bitch about the situation, lets, move!"

Without waiting for a response. Melina swiftly broke into a jog and made her way up the ramp and to the entrance to the tower. Where she halted to let the other two catch up.

For all her brave words, she couldn't mask the subtle quiver in her hands as she slowly pushed the door open and slipped inside.


	6. The Tower of Ishal

Melina shivered slightly as she led the group down the corridor and into the tower. Despite her earlier outburst at the soldier, she now had a feeling she knew what he'd been going through. Thanks in no small part to the constant sound of clashing metal and screaming as the soldiers further into the tower fought, and died to protect it.

Time wasn't something they had the luxury of, but at the same time they couldn't rush things. After all, they had no idea how many dark spawn stood between them and their goal. A couple, a hundred, who knew.

Pushing the thought aside, the mage gripped her staff more tightly and murmured a few spells under her breath, taking care to skip a word or two so that she didn't actually cast anything, rather just to refresh them in her mind and get the incantations down to the shortest time possible. The longer it took her to speak, the longer and more likely she was to screw up the spell.

Finally a the faint flickering light that had taunted them as they moved forwards came into view, and the mage felt her heart sink slightly. The place was huge, a wide circular room, pillars dotted the outside edge of the chamber, that bothered her somewhat, made it hard to see clearly.

A massive statue sat in the middle of the room, parts of it chipped and damaged, some sections having been broken off entirely, whether by age or the battle that had taken place here she couldn't say.

From what the elf could tell, this was the place where the fighting had started. Bodies of both dark spawn and soldiers littered the area, and various stacks of boxes, weapons and other random tools were placed between a number of the pillars, making a semi wall between the outside ring and the chamber interior.

"All quiet now, the others must have retreated to a higher level." The soldier muttered, the audible quiver in both his voice and limbs making itself known as his armour rattled very slightly.

Luckily she wore only a robe for protection, and thus didn't have to worry about it giving away her nervousness.

Nodding slightly to confirm she heard the man, she started to creep forwards, her gaze examining the barricade for a gap they could slip through, the stairs or path higher nowhere in sight.

"Over there, other side of the statue." The soldier spoke up again, guessing what she was searching for. Again she nodded, not speaking for now. Why exactly she couldn't say, but the mage couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

As she found a gap in the defensive line and quietly stepped into the ring, her fears were confirmed. A sudden burst of light dazzled her for a moment, and by the time she'd managed to clear the sudden blindness, she realized the barricades had somehow burst into flames, and they were trapped in the center. Before she could react, a loud roar drowns out what she'd planned to say, and made her realize what the dread had been. Dozens of dark spawn swarmed out from behind the pillars and statue. Faced with little else, the mage began reciting the spells she'd memorized and spared a glance over each shoulder to ensure Alistair and the soldier were still present.

She wasn't the leader of the group, nor was she confident in her ability to give orders, so the elf simply kept her mouth shut and turned her attention back to the fight ahead. Before the dark spawn made it within reach, she finished a spell and extended her free hand, a burst of icy air left her palm, freezing the first trio in place.

The mage didn't bother anymore with them, instead she lashed out with her staff and caught another of the creatures in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. She finished him off a second later as a bolt of lighting flashed from the tip of her staff and fried the dark spawn, unexpectedly; it arced off him, and dealt with a second as well.

That wasn't part of her plan, not that she was about to complain. Ticking down in her mind, she whirled around to deal with the frozen targets, only to find one shattered, a second decapitated, and the third desperately trying to defend itself from Alistair as he tried to do the same with it.

Knowing she couldn't help without risking injury to the warden as much as her targets, she simply sought out another target, and found one when a loud cry of pain caused her to spin around.

The soldier she'd demanded follow them, swiftly collapsed, a sizeable sound in his stomach where one of the monsters had run him through.

A flash of guilt washed over the mage, but she didn't have time to curse herself for her poor choice. Instead she growled and continued chanting, flames coiled around her wrist, and with a sharp flick she loosed it and burned a hole through the dark spawns skull.

Panting heavily, she rested her weight on her staff and glanced about the chamber. Everything was dead, save her and Alistair. Thank the maker! She couldn't keep this up any longer.

Her gaze shifted to the fallen solider again, and the guilt she'd felt earlier came back tenfold. She didn't even know his name, having been to distracted to bother asking. But his death weighed heavily on her mind.

She heard Alistair move up beside her. But he said nothing, obviously giving her a moment to think, or maybe just unsure as to what to say.

Gritting her teeth, the mage turned away, they could deal with him later, for now. "Lets go, we have to reach the beacon." She was mildly surprised by how firm her voice was. But didn't say or think anymore about it as she set off for the stairs, the faint clinking footsteps behind her the only indication she had that Alistair was following.

* * *

They must have climbed about a hundred stairs by now. And every single one of them was paved with blood. Dark spawn had swarmed the tower somehow. How so many had made it past the army and into the tower though was uncertain. Had someone let them through? Had they tunnelled into it?

She lacked the answer, and honestly didn't care enough to ask it out loud. Instead she was simply focused on clearing a path upwards.

Each floor they reached the pair stopped to check and clear it. This was the third room since leaving the main room they'd entered. And like the others, she suspected it would be filled with the dead and little more.

"I don't like this." Alistair broke the silence first, the mage had to agree. This area was to quiet, clean. No blood, no bodies. Had this floor escaped the assault? Or had there simply been no one here when it had fallen?

"Hey, There not dark spawn!" A voice whispered, making Melina whip around to focus on it, in all intentions she'd expected the place to be empty or filled with monster, not survivors.

She was proven wrong as a handful of soldiers shuffled out from behind the stacks of boxes and archway's. "Who are you?" One of them- she guessed by the armour he was a captain-demanded.

"Grey wardens. We were sent to help with the beacon, though it seems you need us for more then carrying the torch." Alistair muttered calmly, both stating there goal, and taking a jab at them at the same time.

"Good luck, the dark spawn took it. The only thing we could do was regroup here and hold them off."

"More like cower in fear and pray the maker cares enough about you're worthless hides to preserve you." Melina snapped her patience with the solders thin.

"Now wait just a minut-"She silenced him with a simple wave of her hand, the crackling of lighting that sparked off her finger tips shutting up the protest in a heart beat.

"I've had enough of you and you're companions. We are going to the beacon, were lighting it, and killing any dark spawn that get in our way. Now you can stay here and wait for reinforcements. Or you can come with us and help avenge you're fellow troops deaths." Without waiting for a pause, the mage spun on her heel and started for the door.

"Wasn't that a little harsh? I mean they need e good kick in the arse sure, but was that the best way to do it?" Alistair asked quietly, his gaze shifting back to the soldiers as they murmured amongst themselves before moving to follow.

"Maybe, probably," Melina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "But if we keep stalling and talking diplomatically we'll never reach the beacon."

There numbers bolstered, the group continued upwards, another room, empty. "How much further?" Melina asked, as they entered the next room. This one was square, and looked to be a supply room or something. Stacks of boxes were common place it seemed here, but at the same time, this placed seemed to hold a purpose for it.

"Just another floor or two ma'am. The captain replied, causing her to smirk while she examined the room. Being a warden had its perks; no one back talked her like at the tower. Or maybe they feared her magic so much that they didn't want to risk getting there faces melted off.

Was this how the others felt around Morrigan?

She halted for a moment, the thought of Jory, Daveth, it was enough to make her blood run cold once again. Why was she the lucky one out of the three?

"Hey…You alright Mel?" She felt a hand, soft but firm grip her shoulder, and glanced over her shoulder to meet Alistair's gaze, concern was written into every inch of his expression, and it took the elf a great deal of effort to look away again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Lets keep moving."

She swiftly left the room, eager to continue with the mission before she had anymore second thoughts. As she reached the stairs however. Another series of shouts reached her ears and caused the elf to stop short.

"Dark spawn!" She heard the youngest solder, a fellow elf, shouted as she drew a pair of swords and focused on the stairs behind them. Two more swiftly moved to join her, a forth notching an arrow into his bow and jogging a few stairs higher to shoot over there heads.

"I...I can't help!" Melina cursed, noting she couldn't cast anything without risking there lives in the process, the stairs were to narrow.

"Don't worry, we'll take them!" The captain swiftly leapt forward and slammed his shield into the first dark spawn, resulting in him and several others stumbling back down into the weapons of there fellow soldiers.

Despite her inability to help, Melina refused to leave. For one, if they failed, the group would have maker knew how many beasts rushing up behind them and nipping at there heels. Plus she wanted to do whatever it took to get these soldiers out alive. She refused to let anyone else die if she could prevent it.

Of course, this wasn't meant to be. The captain held them back for a time, arrows whistled over there heads and struck a number of them down. And the trio at the front easily cut deep into there armour, blood stained all of them at this point, though it did little to distract or slow them down in there massacre.

Sadly though, it wasn't all one sided. The leader of the group was to slow to move his shield, and a blade sunk deeply into his chest. Melina winced as she heard the sicken crack of bones breaking and watched as it sliced through his spine and out his back.

That was all the dark spawn accomplished however. As Alistair swiftly filled the gap and aided in driving them back. "Bastards!" The elf cried, her blades sinking to the hilt in a dark spawns neck and almost removing his head in the process.

The warden and her fellow soldier swiftly shifted back as she turned into a blade storm, madly slashing everything she could reach. The mage could only watch, somewhat horrified as the elf single handily cut down the remanning creatures and fell back, blood stained her armour, and most of her face, but she didn't seem to bothered.

"There'll…Be, more…Ma'am." She panted, a gloved hand wiping the blood from her eyes. "We have to keep moving." Melina could hear something veiled behind the woman's words, but chose to simply nod and lead the way up the stairs. Clearly the officer had meant something to her in a sense. Though she doubted now was the time to really ask about it, all things considered.

"Just up here." One of the others said quietly, before halting outside the heavy iron door. "Maker only knows what's in here now…" He mumbled, before pushing it open and drawing his sword once again.

* * *

Melina soon found herself at the back of the group as they entered the final chamber, the beacon was in sight, all they had to do was light it and they were home free!

Sadly there path was impeded by a statue. And a big one at that. "Who built this place?" The mage commented, the sizeable wall of stone looked like something out of a child's nightmare. Horns jutted out of its head, and it hunched over, looking to be examining something in its hands. But she couldn't deny that the architect must have been a true artiest, the thing looked almost, alive.

A loud crunch, like bones breaking made her tense slightly, and she almost yelped in shock when her staff struck the ground in her attempt to shuffle back, and the *statues* head turned slightly to stare at her.

That thing, was alive?

It slowly pulled itself up to it's full height, and the mage felt a shiver pass through her as she realized the horns almost scraped against the roof. It was easily fifteen to twenty feet tall, about half that across and looked to be pure muscle.

As she craned her neck to focus on its face, she noted blood was drying into its skin and face, and she gulped as it bared its teeth, they being easily as long as her arm if she were to hazard a guess.

With a savage growl, it dropped the remains of the soldier it had been devouring and took a loud, booming step towards the group.

They had numbers, but that thing had brute strength and size. The elf doubted it would be as simple as bringing the thing down with a few arrows. "Keep moving, don't let it get a hold of you." The other elf commented quietly.

"Easy for you to say." Melina replied, before tightening her grip on her staff, if they had to fight it to light the beacon, then that is what they'd have to do. However she wasn't exactly, agile, so moving and dodging wouldn't end well for the mage.

Pushing that aside, she was about to move, when one of the creatures fists abruptly lashed out and she was forced to dive to one side. A loud crash made her wince as she stumbled back to her feet and glanced spared the area she'd been a weary glance. Somehow everyone had scrambled out of the way, but this complicated things, it had a longer reach then she'd thought.

Murmuring softly, she lashed out with another bolt of lighting, it being a trusted favourite so far. Though as it struck the monster, it simply darkened the skin and cause it to abruptly turn to face the mage.

Before she could even blink though, the second elf leapt onto its back and drove her blades into the touch skin. Surprisingly, it didn't even seem to notice, as its fist lashed out again and struck the wall next to Melina as she leapt aside.

Already she was panting softly. She really needed to work out more. Putting that from her mind, she conjured another bolt of lighting and lashed out. Only to watch it strike ineffectively once more. "Magic isn't working!" She snapped, as Alistair jogged past and drove his blade into the creature's leg.

"Well try something else!" He yelled back, before it lashed out with it's foot and sent the warden flying.

Not having time to see if he was alright. the Mage called upon her limited knowledge of frost next and focused on trying to freeze the beasts feet in place. Only for what ice that did form to shatter as soon as it simply shook the ice off and lashed out with one hand and caught the mage off guard.

Unlike her past couple of lucky dodges, this time she felt a flare of pain as she was struck hard in the side. A second later she felt another spike of pain as she struck the floor.

Wincing as every tiny movement brought about new aches and stings. She slowly pulled herself up to her knees and fought not to collapse again. She was NOT cut out for this kind of abuse.

She could vaguely hear it closing the gap, but the last blow had dulled her senses, and she failed to notice.

Just before it finished the job, one of the soldiers managed to grab the elf and pull her aside. "Watch yourself ma'am!" He snapped, before shoving her aside to avoid another wild swing.

Melina didn't know from where, but she was forced to wipe blood out of her eyes before she could see what was happening.

Alistair was back in the fray and constantly ducking and dodging around it's mad swings while delivering a few of his own, and the elf continued to lash out at the backs of it's legs, having somehow lost her previous position.

She realized with a stab of horror, one of the soldiers was dead, and the other that had saved her a second ago was nowhere in sight. Resting wasn't an option; though the mage had a feeling she was sporting a few broken bones.

Shaking her head she called upon her magic once more and continued lashing out with whatever spell came to mind. Though if anything, she only pissed it off even more then it already was.

"Damn…It…" She gasped, nothing seemed to work! How were they supposed to stop this thing! Her gaze shifted to the beacon for a moment, if she could light it…Then regardless of what happened, there mission would be successful.

The mage only made it a couple of steps further, before a loud roar made her whip back around. Sure enough, it seemed it was tasked with guarding the beacon. As it swiftly pushed the others from its mind and charged towards her. "Great…" She sighed, exhaustion was already setting in, and she knew she couldn't stop it this time.

Before it reached her however, something else slammed into her side and the elf stumbled aside. "What the-"She whipped around in time to see the other woman raise her blades in preparation to meet the creature head on. "NO!"

Before Melina could react, the creature lashed out and grabbed the elf, easily picking her up like a small toy.

Again the mage lashed out with every spell she could conjure. She was forced to watch, helpless as the beast simply tightened it's grip, and she winced at the loud cracks that cut the soldiers cry's of pain short.

Throwing her aside, the monster let forth a triumphant roar, before slowly turning to face Melina once again. By this point she was exhausted, her energy drained, she simply lifted her staff in front of her and summoned what energy she had left into one final spell. It was pointless, she knew that now. But if she didn't do something then she was going to die anyway, might as well die fighting.

She saw it reach for her, and just as its hand was about to close around her waist, a sword swept downwards and cut into its wrist, making the monster howl in pain and stumble back.

Shifting her gaze very slightly, she spotted Alistair, bloodied, but far from dead, gripping his sword in both hands. "Get to the beacon!" He snapped, before charging forwards and droving his sword into its stomach.

Nodding slightly, the mage staggered towards her goal and summoned a measure of strength to conjure a brief burst of flame. With a flick of her wrist the beacon sparked, then burst into flames.

"We did it!" She cheered, before turning to find Alistair; surely he'd dealt with the beast.

Her hopes were dashed when she found it now held him in the same grip as the elf had been earlier, and was obviously about to give him the same fate.

Melina didn't know what happened after that, her last thought was summoning whatever magic she could to save her friend. As she desperately tried to think of a spell, any spell, she felt a sudden rush of energy, and a series of words spilled past her lips before she could even pause to consider them.

As she lashed out with a fresh wave of flames. She felt the magic was stronger, almost of its own accord it twisted and coiled around the thing, but never once came close to harming Alistair.

Surprisingly, the monster howled in pain and dropped the warden. It seemed more focused on trying to shake off the flames, and failed miserably.

Snarling in rage that wasn't her own, the mage lashed out again, lighting arching out of her hands and burning through its thick hide as easily as butter.

A tremendous rumble shook the tower as the monster finally collapsed. The vibrations knocking the elf off her feet briefly. "What…The?"

The elf shakily stood a few moments later, her entire body shaking as she tried to digest what had happened. There was no way she could have done that. She was already stretched to her limits from the fight previous.

Shaking off the mild shock, she dragged herself upright and stumbled over to Alistair. Who hadn't moved since the creature had dropped him. "Alistair? Alistair you okay?" She asked, a hand instinctively moved to wipe the blood from her face again, though she failed to notice there wasn't any there anymore. "Alistair!" She slowly sunk to her knees. "Alistair!"

Nothing, a hand shakily moved to grip his shoulder. After a moment the mage shook him. "Wake up!" He couldn't be dead, not after all this! Melina fought to hold back tears as she gave her fellow warden another rough shake. "Wake up damn it!" Still nothing, despite her best attempts, she felt several tears run down her cheeks. The realization that she was the last one standing out of the whole group hitting her hard. "No, no no no I'm not letting you die!" She had to do something, anything.

She had one last trick up her sleeve, she had to! A spell, a potion perhaps, anything. Before the elf could think, she heard footsteps rushing up the stairs behind her. More dark spawn no doubt.

She was tired, injured, probably not far from death herself, but still the mage dragged herself upright, and turned to face the entrance to the room. "You won't, take us without a fight." One last spell, she had to do it for Alistair's sake…

Taking a deep breath, she called upon what strength her aching limbs could muster, and lashed out with a final ball of flames. Carefully manuvering it, she slammed it into the ground before the door. Thanks to it being magic, it burned brightly, and blocked the entrance.

That was all she had left however. And a second later the world around her blurred, then faded to black as she collapsed next to Alistair


	7. Wishing you were dead

How long passed since the tower fell? Melina couldn't say. Despite her best attempts, she never could piece together the events that followed, and how long she'd been stuck in the fade. Dreams came and went, nightmares were just as swift. But nothing seemed to take hold for long.

The one thing that tormented her the most, was the constant image of the witch, Morrigan, that gripped her mind. Countless times she saw the woman's face. Sometimes a voice accompanied it, commenting on her *recovery* whatever that meant, or was intelligible and impossible to understand. While the sight didn't bother her, in fact it was one of the few things that she looked forward to in the constant dreams. It was still unnerving that out of all the things swirling around in her head, Morrigan was the one thing that brought her even the smallest amount of comfort.

Minutes, hours, perhaps even days passed before the elf finally clawed her way back to reality and put the fade behind her, at least for a time. A long groan escaped her as she forced her eyes to open. This wasn't the problem, rather the aches and pains in her limbs that greeted her upon waking. Obviously she was still recovering from the battle. Though this did tell her she was still alive, in a sense.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in that she wasn't in the tower anymore. Though she didn't react, she was to tired for that. Though the roof was different, no longer the thick stone of Ishal, now it was wood and straw. "Where-" She crocked, her throat dry and sore, the words not forming properly.

"Safe, if that's what you wanted to ask." A familiar, sweet but not, voice reached her ears, and made the mages head shift slightly. "Though the fact that you're alive should have proven that much by now." Morrigan, so it wasn't a dream after all.

The witch smiled as she leaned forwards, her hair shifting slightly to partly obscure her face as she peered down at the semi concuss elf. Clearing her throat, and wincing at the pain, Melina spoke up once again. "How'd I get here?" This wasn't Ostagar anymore, that much was certain.

Sighing heavily, the woman withdrew and vanished from sight, though the faint sounds of footsteps and clinking objects told her the raven haired figure was still close at hand. "You were saved at the last moment. Ripped free of the claws of death…Though I can't exactly say why, I bothered coming after you." She didn't know why, but that remark hurt more then her aching limbs.

Before she could think of a response, Morrigan was back, and in a show of kindness, offered the mage a mug of water. "To be fair, I doubted you were still alive. All things considered."

With a slight nod, Melina pulled herself up slightly and propped her upper body up on one elbow so she could accept the drink. Unsurprisingly, the witch did nothing to help. "Honestly…I wish I hadn't." She replied, memory's of everyone they'd lost at the tower flooding back to her. Alistair, the entire squad guarding the tower.

"It can still be arranged if you're so determined." Again she winced, though not out of fear or surprise. More at the cold hard truth edging the impatient words. "Between you and that brainless halfwit I'm surprised you even made it to the tower let alone to the top."

Wait…"Who?" Melina felt a faint stab of excitement, had someone made it out alive, aside from her?

"Urgh, the fool you were with when you came here…I care not for names. Especially ones I don't want to remember." That had to be.

"Alistair!" The mage tried to leap out of bed, though was caught by a firm hand by the witch and pushed back. "Much as I care not what you do. I'd rather you didn't kill yourself the moment you wake up. Mother wouldn't be happy." Morrigan sighed, before moving away and vanishing from view once again.

Much as she wanted to see if it truly was Alistair, and hopefully get some answers, exhaustion, and pain was clouding her thoughts once again, and she forced herself to lay back down. Another fewminutes couldn't hurt. Just till her strength returned.

* * *

Another day, perhaps two passed before Melina was able to get enough strength back to get out of bed. During that time she'd only seen Morrigan once more. It was strange, apparently she'd found her way to her mothers house, but she never saw either of them.

Pushing that aside, the elf made her way to the door, and eventually outside, where she was greeted by the harsh morning light. Lifting a hand to shield her eyes, she spotted a familiar, armour clad figure staring off into the wilds.

A shiver passed through her as the cold air swept over her. And that was the first time she noted she wasn't wearing the thickly padded robe she'd worn during the battle. Instead it was only the shirt and pants she wore beneath it for comforts sake. She made a mental note to ask about that detail later.

"Alistair?" When she received no response, she moved closer and sunk into a sitting position next to the warden. "Alistair?" She repeated, only then did his gaze shift to her.

"Good to see you back on you're feet." He mumbled, before averting his eyes once more. She could tell something was wrong, though it was hard to say what. And she was rather worried about bringing it up.

"I…I'm glad you're okay…Back in the tower, after we killed that, thing, I thought for sure…" She shook her head slightly and fell silent; she didn't even want to think about that. "Where are the others?" Surely someone would have come looking for them by now, right?

"Dead." Alistair stated flatly, his voice was devoid of all emotion and, quite frankly, chilled Melina to the bone. She'd never heard his voice so momtone before. "The king…Duncan…All of them." Now she could pick up on the faintest traces of pain in the voice. The news had the same effect on her too. Though she simply bit her lip and focused on the trees around them.

"Oh…" Despite her best attempts, the mage couldn't think of anything else to say. "We lit the beacon though. Logain and his forces-"

"Abandoned them." Alistair snapped, causing the mage to flinch. "We lit the beacon, and he ran. Leaving the King, everyone to die."

Melina's jaw fell open. What the hell happened back there? The dark spawn had overrun the tower, and all that bloodshed to retake it. For nothing? How could anyone just, abandoned there fellow soldiers like that? Wasn't Logain a hero?

She wracked her brain for a few moments, and finally recalled a book she'd read shortly after being sent to the tower. He was a war hero. He was part of the force that retook Feralden from the Arelesians. Why would he, of all people run from a fight? "That, doesn't make sense…" She whispered quietly.

"No, it doesn't. But that doesn't change the fact that he's a coward, and a traitor." She noted Alistair's voice was changing, the pain and sorrow being replaced by rage. The mage wasn't sure whether to move away, or agree with him.

Silence followed for a long moment, a few questions were raised, but never voiced. For one, if they were out in the wilds, how'd Alistair find out about the battle? Maybe he'd gone back there while she'd been recovering. Who knew? "We should head back there, see if there's any survivor." The elf commented.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be wise." Melina's head swiftly snapped around to focus on the owner of the voice. Morrigan's mother, and the witch herself. Now that she looked at them, the elf couldn't help but note what seemed to be a lack of resemblance between the two. Maybe it was just the light or something; the sun was beginning to set after all.

"The dark spawn are still present, and in large numbers." Morrigan finished her mother's words. "Going back would be suicide. And I doubt you want to die for nothing."

Alistair and Melina shared a glance, before the mage nodded. "Then what do you purpose?" If going back to Ostagar was out of the question. There had to be somewhere else they could go.

"That's you're choice, not mine." The elder witch responded, what appeared to be a smirk forming as she beckoned her daughter away and moved out of ear shot.

Sighing heavily, the elf turned to her companion, whom seemed to be ill prepared to make any choice. But this choice was as much his as it was hers. "What now?" It took a long moment, before Alistair perked up and spoke.

"I had a look at those scrolls we retrieved while you were. Sleeping…" She flinched at that, he hadn't been harsh, but at the same time, she still felt guilty for being out of action for so long. Admittedly she had been suffering from a magical drain. But that was hardly any excuse. "There, treaty's. For all the people the gray wardens have aided in the past. Promises that, should the need arise, they would aid the wardens in whatever struggle they faced."

Melina's face lit up at the news, and somehow she ignored the heated discussion that was becoming audible behind her. "So we could call these people to…Fight against the dark spawn?" She tried to contain her enthusiasm at the news, there was always a but when it came to stuff like this.

"That's how I read it, yes. Though whether these bonds still hold, or whether were out of luck remains to be seen sadly." She knew it was a long shot, but what else could they do? Sit around and pray the dark spawn got bored, went home?

"Its better then nothing…Though where should we head first?" The elf slowly stood, though her intention to offer a hand to Alistair was put on hold when Morrigan suddenly spoke.

"Lothering isn't far from here. It would be a good spot for…Us, to get supplies for the road ahead." Both wardens turned to face the witch, and both in turn let there mouths drop open.

"U-Us?" The elf almost squeaked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Yes…Mother feels it would be in our best interest. If I join you for a time." Melina could easily pick up on the frustration clinging to every word. Though she wasn't sure how to react. Delighted that the woman would be with her for even a short time? Annoyed that she was being forced to join them and didn't like it? Or neutral and uncaring?

After a moment, she finally regained control of her jaw and spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'd be honoured…Plus, we could use all the help we can get…Though its Alistair's choice, he's the senior warden after all."

"I-" She focused on him next as he debated with the right choice of words. "-Agree…We need all the help we can get…But I think its best you lead the way…Least for now."

The mage arched an eyebrow. But after a moment nodded. Unlike her, she could tell he was taking the loss of the other wardens hard. Aside from Duncan, she didn't even know them beyond a brief encounter here and there. He had been a warden for a long time however…

"Alright…But there is one thing I must ask, before we go." She focused on the witches again. "Where is my robe? Its freezing out here!"


	8. Long Road to Nowhere

"Don't you think this situation is a little…Weird?" Alistair whispered quietly, Melina's attention was for the most part on the rapidly thinning tree line around them. "I mean, she lead out us out of the wilds, why is she still stalking us?"

The mage sighed heavily, a hand moving to rub the side of her head for a moment, before she responded. "Apparently her mother thinks she could do with seeing the world, or some such idea. Why don't you ask her?" The warden swiftly fell silent, much to the elf's annoyance, this was the forth time since leaving the witches hut that they'd had this conversation.

And once again he refused to do what she instructed and just continued to cast weary glances over his shoulder.

There was a number of questions on Melina's mind, why Morrigan still followed them, wasn't one of them. Honestly she wasn't entirely sure what to do or say about that. On one hand, she was quite content with the woman's presence. What she was confused by, was why Alistair had put her in charge of the group, even if it was just the three of them. He was the senior warden, but he simply followed her without question.

Again she banished the thoughts and focused on trying to find some sort of landmark or recognizable location. Not that it would so her any good, having never been here before. But it might have helped one of the others point her in the right direction.

After a few more minutes of searching, they finally located the road, and once Morrigan reluctantly pointed them towards Lothering, set off once more. "We can hopefully get some supplies there. And discuss our next move." Alistair commented more to himself then the others. His gaze drifting left and right as though fearing something would leap out of the trees and kill them.

Honestly, Melina half expected that to be the case.

An hour passed in relative silence. Melina's attention was on the road ahead, Alistair's on everything else. And Morrigan just trailed a few steps behind seemingly bored with the whole situation.

One of the mages ears twitched, a faint sound making her halt. "You hear that?" She whispered, her hand tightening its grip on her staff. "Something's heading this way." The others paused only for a moment, before drawing there respective weapons. Morrigan a staff similar to the elves, Alistair his sword and shield.

As the sound grew louder, the elf's ears picked out more then one sound, the first was a soft pattering, footsteps, but to light to be the average person. The other sound was much harder, it sounded like a person, or several more accurately.

Cringing slightly, she called upon her magical knowledge once again, just in case.

Sadly the trees that overshadowed the road made it hard to see what was coming until it bounded right up to her and almost leapt into the mages arms.

Alistair acted first, his blade lashing out to strike the figure as it approached, though Melina was faster, her hand lifting sharply and just barely stopping him short of removing the poor creatures head. "What the?" The trio were rather shocked at the sight. A dog, a large one, but a dog none the less stood less then a foot away from them, panting heavily from the run but otherwise looking quite happy to see them.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she studied the dog, there was something, familiar about him. Her eyes settled on the white marking on his side, the one difference from the dark brown fur that covered him from head to toe. "Wait a minute…"

Ignoring the other sound, the elf sunk to one knee. "Good to see you again boy." She said cheerfully, a smile forming as she slowly extended one hand. The dog wasted no time moving forward and nuzzling into her palm. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

"Urgh, much as I'd hate to break up this little loving reunion. I think we have more to worry about then a flea bitten mutt!" Melina's head shifted to offer Morrigan a glare at the harsh words. But as she lifted her head, the mage noted what the other sound had been, a group of dark spawn, clearly chasing after the Mabauri, were rapidly closing in on them.

"Damn it!" She snapped, before rising to her feet, a spell already on her lips as she instinctively brought her hands together, then snapped them outwards, a arc of lighting flashed out of her fingertips and struck the first. A second later he collapsed twitching to the ground.

As the second reached them, Alistair's blade found the gap between his helmet and chest armour and easily cleaved his head from his body.

The third was faster then Melina had anticipated, and she swiftly brought her staff up to defend herself as his axe rapidly closed in on her skull.

Before it reached her however. The dog sprung into motion and somehow tackled the dark spawn and pinned him to the ground.

The elf could only watch stunned as it tore his throat open and clawed at his face until the monster stopped moving.

Shaking his head, the mabauri moved away from the body and wandered back to the mage, where he promptly sat at her feet and barked happily, almost as though he was expecting praise for the violent attack.

Melina stared at him, stunned for a long moment. Before a smile formed and she lightly ran a hand through his blood slick coat. "Good work Gabriel…" She cooed, causing the dog to bark again.

"You, know his name?" Alistair asked, a uneasy look appearing on his face as he shifting his gaze from the dog, to the corpse behind it.

"No, but he looks like a Gabriel." She muttered, before shrugging helplessly, it wasn't like she'd been introduced or anything at the camp. The name just, felt right to her.

"Naming something, means you get attached." Morrigan's voice once again broke into her thoughts and the elf stood slowly. "Please don't tell me this, dog, is coming with us?"

"And why not?" Melina whipped around and focused on the mage. Despite all her thoughts about the witch, even she had her limits. "You saw what he did. And right now we need all the help we can get."

Morrigan rolled her eyes, before raising her hands defensively when *Gabriel* Stepped forwards and growled, none of them doubted his combat skills. And none of them wanted to get on his bad sight, as was evident by the trio taking a decent sized step back away from him. "Fine, but don't expect me to look after the mutt." She replied, before stepping past the dog and moving on without the group.

After a few moments, the wardens shared a glance, then shrugged and continued onwards without another word. Gabriel quietly following along a pace behind the elf.

* * *

At long last, the town of Lothering entered there view. It was just as well, as the sun was beginning to set. And while their path had been danger free for the most part. It was only a matter of time before another group of dark spawn stumbled across them.

"Here at last…Can't say I'm excited though." Before Melina could ask the wtich what she meant, her gaze fell upon the city, and she silenced herself. Honestly, it looked pretty worse for wear even from this distance.

She couldn't make out much, but several of the buildings looked to be in need of repairs. And there was far to many people wandering about the streets then it seemed the city had space for.

"It's better then nothing. Come on." The mage muttered wearily. Before setting off across the bridge into the town, her companions close behind.

"Hold it." They only made it a few steps, before a figure halted them. The first thing Melina noted was his armour. Leather, but lacking any emblems to indicate a guard or military ranking. Bandit perhaps, or maybe just a mercenary? She didn't know enough about soldiers and there ilk to know at a glance. "No one gets into Lothering. We've enough refugees as it is."

"Were not refugees, were just looking for some supplies and maybe a room for the night." Melina offered in response.

"Like I said, there are too many people as it is. So no ones getting in…That is, unless you're willing to pay." The elf barely resisted groaning. They didn't have any gold, or at least she didn't.

The mage intended to respond. Though hesitated upon noting two things, one, the fact that the *guard* wasn't alone. Several others were lurking on the edges of her vision. Which led her to question his status as part of the town watch.

The other, was the way he was staring at her. She might have been new to the outside world, but that didn't mean she was totally naïve. The grip on her staff tightened a little, and the elf managed to respond without the venom she intended, barely. "Were here on official grey warden business. I suggest you step aside and let us past, before were forced to take this up with you're superiors." She would have laughed at how quickly the colour drained from the soldiers face.

"G-Grey wardens?" He stuttered, his gaze shifting nervously away from the elf and towards the two soldiers either side of him.

"I heard it was wardens that killed the king." One of them muttered, to low for Melina to hear. "I don't fancy seeing how good they are."

The others around them whispered nervously, and the mage made a point of passing the few seconds of muttered conversation by rolling a ball of flames between her fingers. A warden was one thing, a mage was even worse. As was evident by the soldiers taking a few automated steps back.

"A-Alright, you can pass. Just don't cause any trouble." The leader stated, before stepping to one side.

Nodding slightly, the mage allowed herself a satisfied smirk. Being a warden had its perks it seemed, if only a couple. "Thank you." She inclined her head slightly in a show of respect, before she set off across the bridge and towards the village below.


	9. New Friends and Enemy's

Melina sighed heavily as the group made their way into Lothering. With the thugs behind them, they only had to deal with finding supplies and in turn deciding a suitable course of action from here.

"There's just one problem" Morrigan had brought up a few minutes prior. "How exactly are you going to afford all this?" This had only made their grave situation, even more unbearable. Though Melina hadn't voiced that depressing thought.

"We'll work something out." She assured, hoping that would be enough to silence any further thoughts and comments on the matter.

Even now, minutes alter, she found herself twisting the idea around in her mind. They could steal money, or what they needed perhaps. But, much as she hated the notion, stealing just didn't feel, right to her.

Shaking the thought off, she instead toyed with other ideas, her mind so set on the goal, she didn't pay any attention to the banter between Morrigan and Alistair, the yelling of merchants trying to sell their wears, or the arguments between them and their customers about the price of goods.

The first thing she noted in fact, was when she abruptly smacked her head into something and was sent stumbling back a pace. "Watch out.' Morrigan warned, deliberately to late, the smug tone she used only making the embarrassing moment, even more so.

Grumbling quietly, she spared the board she'd run into a venomous glare, only to relax a second later upon noting the various pieces of parchment pinned to it. "What have we here?" She asked quietly, the hand that had been rubbing her forehead shifting instead to snatch one of the notices off the board.

"Looks like we found an answer to our problems." She said, somewhat cheerfully, though the idea of getting involved in more killing and bloodshed didn't appeal to her all that much. It was still better then the alternatives.

Spinning on her heel, she began reading the notice to her companions…

* * *

Several hours passed with the group doing little more then prowling the farmlands and killing bandits. It was boring to say the least, if one could consider ending the life of another living, breathing person, 'boring' But it was hardly anything the group hadn't done before.

Luckily they'd been paid well for it. And had managed to secure food for at least a weeks travel as a result. Now it was just the simple matter of booking a room at the local tavern.

"Don't know about you two, but I'm looking forward to a nice warm bed to relax in." Melina commented as she pushed the door to the local tavern open and led the way inside, Gabriel was right on her heels, Morrigan and Alistair following along a second later.

The place was crowded, but that was hardly surprising. As the elf's gaze shifted across the many faces, she realized just how desperate the situation obviously was. People from all walks of life shared tables and conversations. People in finer clothing conversing with peasants and farmers. To her it was amusing to see people getting along, however reluctantly, to most though it was more the fact they had no where else to go.

Her gaze finally drifted to a group of, soldiers she assumed, judging by the armour that looked almost new. She paid little attention beyond that, failing to pick up on the emblems that indicated they were Logain's soldiers.

They didn't have the same disinterest however, as the leader soon stood and motioned for the others to follow. "It's our lucky day it seems." He grinned, and as Melina's eyes snapped back to him, she felt a slight shiver at the sight. He did not look friendly.

"You've saved us the effort of tracking you don't warden." He continued, a hand straying to the sword clipped to his belt.

"Oh? I was unaware we were going to have an escort." She responded with a smile, the amusement clearly lacking as she crossed her arms and fixed the leader of the group with calm but firm stare.

"Escort?" The soldier laughed, and the elf noted the others behind him reaching for their weapons as well. "Logain has ordered all gray wardens are to be captured for the murder of King Calin." He stated somewhat proudly.

"I see," The mages smile faltered, but recovered after a moment. "so not only is he a coward that runs like a whipped dog the very second the dark spawn arrives on the field." She ensured to raise her voice for the entire bar to hear. "But he blames those that fight and died to protect the king for his untimely end and orders they be executed for the crime?" Most of this she was just guessing at, but it had the effect.

"Watch you're tongue elf!" The captain snarled, his sword already halfway out of it's sheath. "I'll cut you down where you stand for such talk."

The elf's ears twitched at the sound of weapons being drawn behind her, Alistair and Morrigan preparing to join the fray, and in turn she could hear the soft padding of paws of wood, followed by Gabriel snarling at the soldiers.

"Gentle, please!" Another voice entered the argument, causing both sides to hesitate. "Surely we can find a more, peaceful solution to this little disagreement?"

Despite the situation, Melina's eyes shifted to find the source of the voice, eventually finding a red haired human that had detached herself from the crowd and now approached the fight about to happen.

Despite her only meeting them briefly in the past. Melina still picked up on the chantry robes. Despite herself, the elf smiled, naturally she was being saved by a priestess type that would probably faint at the sight of blood.

"Stay out of this sister!" The captain warned, his sword now fully drawn. Despite the woman's interference, he slowly took a step forward; The mage in turn held firm, despite her crossed arms, the faint sparks of fire were beginning to lick the tips of her fingers.

The sister sighed heavily, before taking a step back, seemingly defeated. She aimed to say something, though was cut short by the captain lashing out with his sword. The blow that would have bit deeply into Melina's neck however, never reached her, instead it stopped short as though a wall was in the way, and indeed, there was a faint shimmer, a almost invisible magical barrier protecting her.

"Always ends in violence." The elf muttered, before in the blink of an eye, she uncrossed her arms and shoved them forwards, a wave of flames following the movement.

The soldiers were all sent flying backwards, striking chairs, tables and even the bar. They were quick to return to their feet and rush the group again however. Melina didn't need to act again; Alistair swiftly stepped in front of her, his shield taking the next hit.

One of the soldiers ducked past the shield and aimed to strike the warden while he was distracted, though was stopped short when a dagger was plunged into his neck. Melina swiftly snapped around, her eyes widening as she watched the chantry girl wrench the blade free and spin around, almost dancing as she dodged a swung sword and stabbed another soldier in the back.

"Funny, didn't thing they carried weapons." Melina said quietly, over the clashing of blades no one heard her.

That brief pause was enough to end the fight however. Between Alistair and this mysterious, armed sister, the captain's men were slain in seconds, and he in turn had several wounds to contend with.

Like the typical *tough guy* he was, the second his companions dropped, he was on his knees begging for his life. Melina let him whine for a few seconds, in truth she was debating with whether to kill him, or send him on his way. "Please! I was just following orders, don't kill me!" He begged, several similar statements swiftly following the first.

Finally, after listening to his incessant pleading, she waved a hand dismissively. "Much as I'd enjoy ending you're life as painfully as possible…I won't stoop to you're level." She growled, the idea was tempting, but it would hardly solve anything.

"T-Thank you milady!" He began to stand, though swiftly halted when with a slight nod from the mage, Alistair placed his sword against the captain's throat.

"Not so fast…I want you to deliver a message to Logain." She crossed her arms once again. "Tell him, that the gray wardens are coming. And justice will be dealt." She didn't know why, but she wanted to see Logain dead, if what Alistair had told her was true, and he had abandoned Duncan, Calin and everyone else to the dark spawn, and in turn blamed the wardens for the crime. Then she wanted to see justice done. And if that meant gutting him personally, she'd enjoy every second of it.

With a slight nod, she let the captain go, several of the tavern patrons laughing as he jogged out the door and vanished into the waiting darkness. "Cowards. Every one of them." She hard one person comment.

Ignoring the cheering patrons Melina instead turned her attention to the woman that had stepped in to help them. "You have my thanks, though I must confess, it's surprising to see a chantry sister wielding a weapon, let alone being good with it."

Now that she had time, she paused to take note of the woman. Bright red hair that reached her neck, a friendly smile curved her lips, and Melina was surprised to note a faint reddish tinge to her cheeks, clearly the compliment was well received.

The mage didn't give her time to speak, instead moving on to a more friendly comment. "Now that things are a little calmer." She smiled slightly. "The names Melina." She didn't offer a hand or make any other gesture, instead simply keeping her arms crossed.

"Lelliana." The woman replied, the smile being returned. "I wonder I if I could trouble you for a few moments of your time?" She asked, and it was only then Melina noted the accent, she spoke differently. The elf frowned very slightly, it sounded familiar, where had she heard that accent before?

Shrugging it off for now, she simply nodded towards the soldiers newly vacated table. "Of course."

* * *

**Chapter 12: Nothing's ever easy**

* * *

_The next chapter at last! And as usual my memory problem has gotten the best of me and i can't remember the important details. Hopefully it's still a good read regardless._

**One Mages Mistakes**

**Chapter Ten: Nothing's ever easy is it?**

"Hate to say it Alistair, but you're a terrible cook." Melina muttered as she did her best to enjoy, whatever the hell this stuff was that Alistair had cooked for the night. Luckily the warden she was partly insulting was a fair distance away and in turn failed to hear her remark.

Three days had passed since the incident in Lothering. And they were no better off now then they were then.

The mages gaze shifted about the camp they'd set up for the night, her eyes falling briefly on the two new auditions to the group.

Lelliana, after several attempts to dissuade her, had still insisted on joining the group during their attempt to rally an army strong enough to beat the dark spawn. Melina honestly didn't trust her, not entirely anyway. Anyone that clamed to be a chantry sister and yet had a pair of swords clipped to her belt wasn't to be trusted.

And she claimed her reason for joining was a, vision, from the maker? Sounded more like she'd lost her sanity in the elf's mind. But the human had refused to take no for an answer, and now sat by the fire with the rest of them, discussing whatever happened to come to mind at the time.

Next was the, frankly, scary figure sitting a short distance away from the fire. Sten, she knew nothing about him, and it seemed that was his intention.

A, quenari, she'd never heard of them personally save a few scattered tales she didn't remember that well. But tale or no, the fact that he was here, and she had to crane her neck just to see his face was enough for her not to argue.

That said, she still kept one weary eye on the warrior. He'd been locked in a cage, and was supposedly responsible for a number of murders. And when pressed, he'd not denied the claims.

Just looking at him made her shiver. He easily towered over her, and she was willing to bet even Alistair would have a difficult time meeting his gaze. Coupled with him being easily twice their size across as well and that entire figure being solid muscle…Maker help anyone that annoyed him.

She wasn't entirely sure why he'd joined them either, she'd negotiated his freedom, and it seemed he sought ot pay her back through the use of his sword arm. Or that was what she gleamed from the conversation; he had the uncanny ability to talk her in circles with the almost cryptic way he talked.

Realizing she'd been staring a little to long, the mage shifted her gaze back to her meal. The last thing she wanted was the group thinking she was losing focus, she was somehow the leader, even though she was probably the least qualified for the task. And she wanted to do her damned best to ensure nothing we wrong.

"So, where exactly are we going first?" Morrigan's voice suddenly broke into both Melina's thoughts, and the silence that had descended over the camp. "Are we going something specific? Or simply walking in circles until some stroke of brilliance or luck shows us the way?" She asked, her gaze clearly lingering on Melina, despite herself, the elf couldn't hide a blush as she hastily averted her gaze.

That was when she noted, everyone was staring at her, waiting for a response. A response she didn't have, she didn't know where they were, or even what treaty belonged to what faction, Alistair had filled her in on the basics, but she was still unsure as to their exact goal…

 _Why me? Why do I have to be leader?_  She moaned inside her head, before clearing her throat in a desperate attempt to look, somewhat in control. "I'm…Open to suggestions." She offered in response, her best attempt to hide the, dread in her voice. She'd been in charge for less then a week, and was already failing miserably.

"Redcliffe isn't far from here…I know the Arl personally, I'm sure he'd be willing to help." Alistair offered, luckily missing the obvious relief that crossed the mages features when everyone focused on him instead of her.

"Redcliffe…Yes." Melina soon recalled the maps she'd studied at the mages tower. Lothering, Redcliffe, she soon mentally drew up the map, and found a rough area that they would be in. "Suppose it's as good a first stop as any."

* * *

Despite being close to Redcliffe, the term *Close* was a rather different one when it came to the world as it was in other matters. As a result, it took another two days of travelling before they came within sight of the Arl's castle, and another few hours before they reached the edge of the village it overlooked.

"Looks almost, peaceful down there." Melina commented as she carefully inched forwards and halted on the cliff side overlooking both the castle and village. "Much quieter then Lothering anyway."

"Yeah, lets just hope things go better here…" Alistair, who was standing beside her, said in response, before turning and marching off towards the road. The mage threw a confused glance his way, before shrugging slightly and moving to follow. He'd been acting strangely since they made the decision to come here.

The most anyone had been able to et out of him was that he'd lived at Redcliffe prior to joining the wardens, anything beyond that was kept secret, much to Melina's annoyance.

"If it's going to end up coming back to bite us, I want to know in advance." She'd protested the previous night, resulting in a argument that resulted in neither talking for a the rest of the evening. Even now he still avoided her for the most part.

Shaking her head slightly, the elf simply trailed along behind the warden, the rest of the group either ahead or not far behind her.

"This place looks. Deserted." Lelliana commented quietly, her gaze shifting from house to house as they passed. The curtains were pulled tightly closed and the doors shut and obviously locked.

Now and then however, Melina picked out a curtain or door shifting slightly as someone peeked out, before hastily snapping it closed again. "No, something's got them scared…And I don't think it's us."

"Nothing's ever easy." Alistair muttered, having at some point drifted back to rejoin the group proper.

The only building that wasn't locked up tight, turned out to be what appeared to be the chantry chapel. The towering stone structure towered over everything else in the village, and made it hard to ignore.

"Better then nothing." Melina sighed, before setting off towards it.

Upon reaching the sizeable doors, the first they'd encountered that were open and somewhat welcoming, rather then locked and foreboding. They discovered that the interior was much like any other chapel they'd ventured into, the layout obviously being somewhat pre-planned or something of that nature.

Another thing was that the place was full of people. Dozens of men, women, and children. The mage couldn't help but wonder why so many people were here. Admittedly she'd lost her sense of time after they'd left Lothering. So maybe they'd stumbled in during some sort of meeting?

But that didn't explain the downright paranoid reactions from people in the town. Closer inspection revealed most of the people were sleeping as well. "What could be so terrible, that people are afraid to stay in there own homes?" Melina commented as she noted a few people turning to face them, fear evident in each pair of eyes, though upon seeing who exactly it was, they seemed to relax, if only a little.

Shaking her head, Melina quietly weaved her way through the various towns' people and the occasional soldier. That was the most troubling detail In her mind, several of the people she passed wore armour, what she assumed to be the Arl's insignia etched into the chest plate or on the shield's they carried.

Unlike the villagers however, they didn't appear scared or worried, rather they seemed more, watchful, as though waiting for something to spring out of the shadows and try sinking it's claws into there throats.

Now and then one would rest a hand on his blade as the elf passed, though she noted it was more instinct then a threat. Whatever was making people nervous was affecting the militia; they just knew how to hide it.

Her feet eventually carried her to the altar at the far end of the chapel, and in turn the two people that were conversing near it.

One wore the robes of the chantry sisters, much the same as Lelliana had worn on there first meeting. Though slightly more elaborate and distinct. She was obviously of higher rank. Though whether she was the head priestess or not, Melina didn't care enough to ask.

The other was male, and the mage noted out of the corner of her eye Alistair stiffening slightly at the sight of him. He looked to be only a few years older then the warden, if not the same age. Judging by his fine clothing and how neat his appearance overall was, he obviously was a noble. Perhaps even the Arl himself? Though that seemed unlikely to her. Something just didn't sit right with that thought.

Once they were within a few feet of the pair, Melina halted and waited for the time being, politely out of earshot, but still close enough to be noticeable.

Once their conversation was finished. The noble approached them; the sister simply wandered off to do something else and left them alone. "I don't recognize you." He commented, his gaze lingering on Melina for a long moment, before shifting to Alistair.

Confusion briefly flashed across the man's face. Before surprise quickly replace it. "Alistair? Is that really you?" The mage felt a brief stab of anger as she was promptly ignored, the human instead moving to talk to the other warden and seemingly forgetting she even present.

"Melina, this is Bann Teagan. The Arl's brother." Alistair introduced, before returning the favour towards the noble. Melina hastily dipped her head as a sign of respect. "It's an honour of course." She offered in a vain attempt to act diplomatic. She was at a disadvantage, Alistair clearly knowing this, Teagan person and she didn't. At least in their other encounters they were both equally untrusting of whoever they were dealing with. "We've come to see you're brother. It's, rather important." Melina continued, hoping to keep things on track.

Almost instantly, Melina knew there'd be a catch. For as soon as she mentioned the Arl, Teagan's expression grew grave, almost, haunted. The friendly smile he'd been putting on during the introductions instantly being replaced by a concerned frown. "I'm afraid that's impossible."

Before she could ask why, he made a slight gesture towards a door off to one side. Nodding, Melina and her companions followed him into a different part of the chapel. Obviously this wasn't for everyone to hear.

"I'm afraid you've come at a bad time." He began once they'd all filed into the room. "A few weeks ago, my brother fell ill, gravely so." The elf felt her hands clench into fists. Just once could something be easy?

"We did all we could to help him. But his condition had continued to worsen, rapidly…Eventually the knights of Redcliffe left in search of something, anything that could help cure him." Melina nodded slightly, the news was grim indeed. But that didn't explain everything…

"As if that wasn't bad enough…Recently, the castle has grown silent, no one can enter. And what's worse, horrible creatures have began coming from the castle, night after night, and attacking the village."

Melina frowned slightly at the news. "Creatures?"

"The undead. Twisted mockery's of people. I don't know what is creating them. But combined with the lack of any news from within the castles walls. I fear the worst for those inside."

"Surely there's someway in?" Lelliana spoke up before anyone. "We can't just assume everyone is dead and abandon them to their fate!"

"Undead creatures inhabit the castle, coming out at night to maim and pillage. I think the possibility of people still being alive are slim to none. Why risk our necks?" Morrigan countered, causing the mage to tense slightly.

They were both right, in a sense. The chances were slim. Slim or not however, their was still a chance. "Is there no way in?" She pressed, her attention shifting back to Bann Teagan.

"I…Yes, I know of a way into the castle. However, it'll be dark soon. It would be suicide trying to enter the castle now." Melina sighed heavily, they didn't have time to sit around and wait. They had to move, and now.

"What can we do then?" She demanded, leaving the question open for anyone to answer.

"The village won't last the night I'm afraid." Tegan put forth, presenting another problem for Melina and her companions. "We don't have the weapons, or the soldiers to hold out for another night. Too many people have died already, and those left won't stand much of a chance."

The elf quietly thought over the situation. A finger idly tapping against her lips. "You're not actually thinking about helping them, are you?" Morrigan hissed, almost making the elf jump, the witch being right on her shoulder all of a sudden.

"We'll help." She concluded, despite her desire to get on Morrigan's good side, she couldn't just let innocent people die for the sake of her own personal interests.

"I'm not forcing you. But any help is greatly appreciated." Teagan offered a relieved smile, before it faded once again. "Murdock is in charge of the town's defence. Speak to him to see what you can do to help…Though just having a few extra swords will probably be more then enough right now."

Ignoring the mumbled protests behind her. Melina bowed politely once again, before turning and leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone that read fics over on Fanfiction.net might recognize this story (But probably not) I uploaded this and several other stories there several years ago, though sadly I lost my confidence for a while and hung up my pen for a while. recently though I've been gaining some confidence and writing again and I hope to have something new to show for it in the near future.
> 
> However I figured before then I might as well reupload my old stories here as a means of learning how posting stories works and to put some stuff out there for people to read, (if they can stomach my terrible fanfic skills :P) while I try to come up with new material.
> 
> Anyway, I hope if anyone reads this they enjoy it, and if not, well, my bad.


End file.
